


Dreaming A Reality

by DenPine



Series: A Stranger In Storybrooke Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5 Years Later, Amnesia, F/F, Issues, Reality, dream - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenPine/pseuds/DenPine
Summary: Sequel to 'A Stranger In Storybrooke'. I would recommend to read that story first, but because of the big turn of the story, you don't need to read the whole story. Just the two last chapters. (Don't worry, everything will be explained in the those chapters)After waking up from a coma and forgetting 5 years of her life, things haven't been easy for Emma. She now has a grown up son who's in college, she's dating the woman she never thought she could have, and she has a daughter. To say life has taken another huge direction would be an understatement. But what will happen when she meets a person from her former life? And how will she handle Regina's sudden overprotective side?





	1. One Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a sequel to my other story 'A Stranger In Storybrooke'. Many of you guys like the "little" turn in the story at the end and you wanted to see where I would take the storyline. Because you guys who read the story, knows how big the turn was for the story.
> 
> So I have written the first chapter! It literally only took me two hours to write it! So yeah! Here it is! I really hope you like it! Tell me what you guys think! It will only help!
> 
> Remember if you guys have any request for oneshots with swanqueen, tell me!

"Emma. It's good to have you back", Archie said as he opened the door. Emma smiled tightly at him and nodded walking inside.

"It's good to be back Archie"

Archie smiled and they walked to the couches sitting down. They sat in silence for a few moments, Archie eyeing Emma with a curios look and Emma could feel the heavy eyes on her. "Is everything okay Arch?"

"Yes Emma, of course, I'm sorry. It's just been a long time for all of us"

Emma smiled and nodded in understanding. And while Archie could see she meant well, it was obvious that she was uncomfortable. "So Emma. One week. How has it been?", he started out and Emma shrugged.

"I don't know. I ate breakfast with my parents and Neal", she said and Archie smiled nodding.

"That's a good start. And how did it go?"

**_5 days ago_ **

_"Are you ready?", Regina asked as she, Emma and Henry along with Emmalynn walked towards the diner and Emma sighed and nodded, but Regina could see the hesitation._

_"Emma, if you want to go home—"_

_"No no, it's fine. I want to see them, it's just... I know it's been two years for them, but for me... it's been two days you know? I saw them two days ago. I was eating breakfast with mom two days ago"_

_Regina sighed and nodded in understanding. "It's gonna be okay. You know how they are", she said and Emma smiled and nodded turning to Emmalynn who looked back at her, sucking her pacifier. Emma smiled and took her daughter into her arms, and Regina let her. It was obvious that Emmalynn had quickly stolen her blonde mother's heart, and she her mothers._

_"Come on moms, I can see grandma and grandpa inside. Grandma is practically scratching the table's paint off with her nails", Henry said and the mothers turned to their tall son and nodded._

_"You ready?", Regina asked and Emma looked down for a moment and nodding taking a deep breath before walking inside._

"I can understand your nervousness. Your parents have been missing their daughter for two years and Neal his sister. It's obvious they're going to be overexcited and maybe a little uncomfortable to be around for starters", Archie said and Emma shrugged looking down at her fingers, playing with her nails.

"It's not that It's uncomfortable, its just... Wired"

Archie nodded in understanding. "When Regina came to me and asked me to take some sessions with you, she mentioned that you've been... living another life, while you were in the coma. Wanna tell me something about that?", he asked and Emma looked out of the window, deep in thought. And as the psychiatrist had expected, the silence took over for a very long time and he understood that this life Emma had been living, had been very important to her.

"I was happy", Emma suddenly started out and Archie nodded, letting her continue. "It sounds strange, now that I say it out loud, but... In this life... I have everything I ever wanted plus a little more. So much more really", she said deep in thought and Archie nodded. "I'm together with Regina, Henry has grown up and become a handsome and amazing man. Neal has grown up and... I have a daughter"

Archie smiled at her, but didn't say anything, knowing there was more. "I fell in love with someone else. The girl who were found in the forest. In this life, she... she wasn't from the Enchanted Forest. She was from another realm. A dark place. And she stayed here and I fell in love with her"

Archie nodded writing it down and Emma looked away in deep thought, remembering the girl's dark brown eyes. Much like Regina's, now that she thought about it. "I presume you haven't met him yet", Archie then said and Emma swallowed hard, sensing who it is, but not being quite sure.

"Who?"

"Rex. Tall black man with black hair?", Archie described him and Emma closed her eyes looking down.

"You have met him", Archie said when he realized and Emma nodded still looking down.

"I have. I met him one day when I was getting some take out at the diner"

**_4 days ago_ **

_It was a rainy day and it was one of these moments where Emma wished she had her car, but she quickly found out that Regina had destroyed it the moment she could after she had gotten into the coma. Her baby was gone. But luckily Regina had promised her to buy her a new car, no matter how awfull it is._

_So Emma lived with it and waited patiently to be ready to drive again. Or waited for Regina to be ready again. No matter how confident Emma was to drive, Regina wouldn't let her. Every time Emma tried to convince her, the brunette always used her puppy eyes and the tears and it wouldn't even take a second to convince Emma to wait. So when she had ordered takeout, she had to walk to the diner before going to her parents new house to have dinner with Neal, while their parents were out._

_After almost 15 minutes of walking, she reached the diner and ran the last few yards through the rain and into the diner. The residents in the diner immediately turned to the blonde and smiled wide. Of course everybody knew their dearest savior had woken from the coma and was now home safe and sound. Emma smiled around and turned, expecting to see Ruby only to freeze when she saw the guy standing behind the counter._

_"Hey Swan", he said giving her a cheeky smile and Emma looked at him with shock in her eyes._

_"Nicky?", she whispered and the guy furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before realizing._

_"Right, you don't remember", he said and Emma swallowed hard as she walked closer to him, walking around the counter standing in front of him. "It's okay Swan. You're okay"_

_Emma looked at him up at down. She didn't know how this was possible. It was all a dream. How was this possible? She felt arms around her and the guy brought her in for a hug. Emma instantly hugged him back, feeling tears in her eyes._

_"You're okay"_

_Emma nodded as she felt the whisper in her ear and she let her tears fall. After a few moments the guy pulled back from the hug and he instantly felt Emma's hands grip onto him._

_"How are you feeling?", he asked and Emma sighed looking down._

_"I'm... better"_

_The guy smiled and nodded. "Good. That's good"_

_"What's your name?", she immediately asked and the guy smiled at her._

_"I'm Rex. Rex Mills"_

"I haven't told Regina", Emma said and Archie nodded writing the notes down before turning back to the blonde.

"Why haven't you told her, Emma?"

Emma shrugged looking down at her fingers once again and Archie furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Is something wrong with Rex?", he asked and Emma frowned at him looking up.

"What?"

"Is something wrong with him? You said he looks like your... loved one in your coma life. Is something wrong with him?"

Emma sighed and shook her head as she stood from the couch.

"I don't care if he looks like her. I know he isn't her. I'm just... I'm just confused!", she said letting out a frustrated groan and Archie could understand her. Not completely, but enough. Seeing someone you thought was someone else, is not a healthy thing. It can traumatized you.

"I'm angry! I'm sad, I'm... everything! There's nothing wrong with Rex at all, he looks like a sweet guy, but he... he looks just like...", she trailed off in anger and Archie nodded.

"You remembered back when you saw him", he said and Emma nodded walking around the office while Archie stills sat in his chair.

"I didn't just remember back Arch, I saw her. I saw my love. I saw the mother of my children. I saw my second chance. And seconds later I get it all destroyed by him saying another name! Not to mention the last one! He's Regina's brother Archie! Brother! How come Regina never told me about him?!", she asked in anger and Archie sighed looking down at his notes as he wrote a few more.

"She did Emma. You just don't remember"

Emma sighed and walked over to the window looking down at the traffic. "Are you afraid of what Regina would say if you told her about your feelings. About who Rex was in your dream?"

"I don'y wanna talk about Regina", she said looking down before turning around. Archie nodded and directed Emma back to the couch and she sighed and sat down, letting the silence take over once more. Not as long as the first time, but definitely not short either.

"Why don't you tell me about some other things you have discovered this week? Have you started getting back to work?", Archie decided to ask and Emma looked up at him shaking her head.

"I've been trying to convince Regina to let me drive, but she won't let me", she said and Archie nodded in understanding. But he couldn't help but notice Emma's slip. She had just told him she didn't want to talk about Regina, and yet, the brunette is the first thing the blonde mentions.

"And are you against her decision?"

"No... no of course not. I mean I get why she won't let me, you know? She lost me for two years last time I was in a car. I doubts she would ever let met get anywhere near a car again. There's a reason we've walked everywhere the last week. We walked home from the hospital the day I was discharged. We've walked to the diner every time we were eating out. I've barely touched a car this week", she said and Archie could see the anger coming back out.

"And that makes you angry?", he half asked, half stated and Emma groaned looking away.

"I don't know. I understand why she's like this, but I feel like I'm ten and can't do anything without asking for permission first", she said crossing her arms and Archie nodded in understanding as he wrote down his notes.

"Have you thought about talking with Regina about it? Sorting out your issues with her?", he asked and Emma shook her head.

"I don't have any issues, I just need to get... fucking used to it", she said in anger and Archie sighed knowing Emma was clearly having issues. Not just about Regina and her obvious protectiveness, but also herself. "I haven't talked to her much this week, to be completely honest", she said after a few moments and Archie furrowed his eyebrows.

"And why is that Emma?"

"I don't know. I've spent a lot of time with Henry and Emmalynn"

Archie nodded and looked down for a moment. "That's good Emma. But I think you should talk to her. From what you've told me, you have a lot to talk about"

Emma nodded in understanding before looking back down and Archie knew she was done with the topic. "Tell me about Emmalynn. How is she?", he asked and Emma's face instantly lit up at the mention of her daughter.

"She's amazing. She's the most beautiful daughter I could ever wish for", she said with a big smile and Archie smiled at her. "I'm actually trying to make her walk. And talk a little, but it's going to take some time", she said and Archie nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it will. But I have no doubt that you will succeed. You are an amazing mother Emma"

"Thanks"

Archie smiled and wrote down a few notes before turning back to her. "How are you feeling about her name? About the fact that Regina named her after you"

Emma looked down and smiled at her fingers. "When I first heard the name I was very overwhelmed and I was grateful. I still am, but now I'm getting used to it. But a name doesn't change who she is", she said and Archie nodded.

"Of course not. A name doesn't have to mean anything"

Emma nodded and they sat in silence for a few more minutes before Emma spoke up again. "Regina and I found out a few days ago, that Emmalynn has magic"

Archie widened his eyes in surprise and sat up straight. "She has magic? And how did you discover that?"

_**2 days ago** _

_Emma walked inside the living room and saw her daughter sitting in her brother's arms as they sat on the floor, watching tv. "Hey", she said and they both turned to their mother, Henry smiling while Emmalynn jumped up and down in her brother's arms._

_"Hey mom"_

_Emma smiled and sat down onto the floor next to her son and Emmalynn brought out her hands towards her mother and Emma smiled and took her into her arms, kissing her cheek. "How is my beautiful little girl?"_

_The girl smiled and brought her small hands to her mother's face, letting the adult nip her fingers with her mouth. Emma smiled and turned her daughter around and sat her down on the ground in front of her just like the girl had done with Henry a few moment prior. "So how is college life going kid? Any girls I should interrogate?", she asked and Henry chuckled shaking his head._

_"Not at the moment mom, but I'love call you when the time comes", he said and Emma laughed at him as she caressed her daughter's back gently._

_"That's good. You don't party too much, do you?", she asked with a raised eyebrow and Henry smiled at her._

_"No. I actually rarely go to those parties. I'm not exactly a heavy drinker"_

_Emma chuckled and shook her head. "It must be my genes. I've never been a heavy drinker either. Two beers and I'm gone"_

_Henry laughed and brought his arm around her shoulders and Emma felt tears in her eyes as she was once again reminded of how big Henry had become. The doorbell rung disturbing their moment and Henry smiled wide._

_"Oh, that must be Nick. See you later mom", he said kissing her cheek before turning to his sister, kissing her forehead, making the baby giggle. "You later too Em"_

_Emma smiled and watched her son as he left the room and she could easily hear the two old friend reunite before turning back to her daughter in front of her. A few minutes later, the door to the living room opened and Regina walked inside. She smiled and sat down next to her girlfriend looking at her daughter._

_"Hey"_

_"Hi", Emma replied with a smile and Regina smiled back at her._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_Emma smiled and nodded. "Better"_

_"That's good. I'm glad to hear that. Do you remember anything?", she asked and Emma sighed shaking her head._

_"No, I'm sorry"_

_"It's okay. It takes time"_

_Emma smiled at her before turning back to her daughter who was trying to reach a toy and Emma smiled and gave it to her. "I've just called Archie. You'll see him Saturday at two pm", she said and Emma smiled and nodded. But before she could thank her, she saw something floating in the corner of her eye and frowned turning to see the toy she had given Emmalynn floating in the air. Reinga turned as well and gasped turning to Emma who look just as surprised. The blonde nodded towards their daughter and Regina frowned looking down at the girl. She was smiling wide as she stared up at the floating toy in front of her._

_"Emmalynn?", Regina called her out and the girl instantly turned to her mother, letting the toy fall to the ground. Emma widened her eyebrows in surprise and Regina turned to her, completely shocked._

_"Did you know she cold do that?", Emma asked and Regina shook her head._

_"No. I've never seen her doing anything when it comes to magic nor had I expected"_

_Emma frowned at turned to her daughter who still looked up at them. She took the toy and held it up in front of their daughter. The girl instantly turned to the toy and smiled as she reached out for it, but instead of taking it into her hands, it flew from Emma's palm into the air and the two mothers gasped out once more._

"Well, I couldn't imagine what a shock it must have been. And quite an early age to discover magic, isn't it?", Archie said in astonishment and Emma nodded.

"It is. We called Blue and asked her how she could discover her magic this early and Blue said that it was quite unusual, but not completely rare either. According to her, most babies discover their magic before they're two, but they don't... embrace it. According to Blue, Emmalynn already knows how to handle her magic to a certain point, but yeah...", she trailed of and Archie nodded in understanding writing down notes.

"Well it's certainly a lot to take in for a week, isn't it?"

Emma smiled a little and nodded. "I've tried worse"

Archie laughed lightly remembering back to the night he first met Emma. The blonde had certainly got one hell of a first week in Storybrooke. "Well I think that's it for now Emma. And if it's alright with you, I would like weekly sessions with you. Taking week after week. Just for starters until you feel okay with everything"

Emma nodded in agreement and stood from the couch. "Thank's Archie. I appreciate it"

"Of course Emma. Anything I can do to help"

Emma smiled and shook his hand before walking out of the mans office, closing the door behind her before taking a deep breath. This would get harder than she realized.


	2. I've Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you! Not very long, but I hope you like it! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

Walking into her home was a little different now. After her session with Archie, Emma felt a little more relieved. She had come out with her feelings and for the first time since she woke up from her coma, she felt she could actually breathe normally.

"Emma?"

The blonde turned to see Regina walking down the stairs, a sleeping Emmalynn in her arms.

"Hey", the blonde whispered and Regina smiled at her walking closer.

"Hi, how was your session with Archie?"

"It was good. I came out with some feelings and...", she trailed off not really knowing what to answer.

"And... how are you feeling now?"

"Better. Relieved. Yeah, definitely better"

Regina smiled and kissed her cheek before handing Emmalynn over.

"You actually came just in time, Henry is currently packing, ready to go back to campus"

Emma sighed and nodded. She wished she could have more time with him, but she also knew he had to take care of his school.

"It's okay, he's gonna be here soon again. He's having his vacation in a month, so don't worry", Regina assured her girlfriend immediately sensing the sadness and Emma smiled at her nodding before turning to her daughter who slept against her chest.

"I'll go tuck her in while he get's ready", she said and kissed Regina's cheek before walking upstairs. Regina smiled at the kiss and followed her girlfriend and daughter as they went upstairs. She absolutely loved and was so relieved that Emma has taken Emmalynn to herself to lightly. She really didn't know what she would have done, if Emma didn't like her. But she was blessed that Emma loved her. And she couldn't thank god enough for that.

* * *

"Be careful kid, alright? Girls at college always seems to only look out for dick and—"

"Emma!", Regina interrupted her girlfriend and both mother and son laughed at the brunette.

"Don't worry mom. I will stay a virgin a little longer", he said and Regina frowned at him.

"That's not even funny Henry!", she said and Henry smiled and hugged her, knowing her problem.

"I will always be your little boy mom. I promise"

Regina sighed and brought her arms around her tall son, hugging him tight. Memories were brought back to the day when she had to drive him to campus and help him with his luggage alone. Saying goodbye alone. They used almost fifteen minutes just crying over the fact that their Emma wasn't with them, but back in Storybrooke, lying in a coma.

"It's okay mom. She's here now", Henry assured his mother, knowing what she was thinking. Because he thought the same. For the first time in two years, they had their Emma back.

"I know", Regina whispered tears falling and Henry smiled and squeezed her tight before letting go turning to his blonde mother who smiled up at him. She immediately brought her hands to his cheeks, covering them gently.

"You've become such an amazing man Henry. I'm sorry I've been away for so long"

"It's not your fault mom. Mom and I are just happy to have you with us at all", he assured her and Emma let her own tears fall as she pulled her son closer, hugging him tight.

"Thank you Henry. I love you"

"I love you too mom"

* * *

"Hey", Regina greeted her girlfriend as she walked to the bed, seeing the blonde already ready to sleep.

"Hi"

Regina smiled and laid down in the bed, immediately moving closer and brought her arm around the blonde's midsection, pulling her impossibly closer. Emma smiled and brought her own hand to the brunette's squeezing it gently.

"How are you feeling?", Regina whispered into her ear and Emma felt her body shiver.

"I'm okay. I'll just miss him", she said and Regina nodded in understanding.

"Of course. But like I said, you'll see him again soon"

"I know"

Regina smiled and squeezed her body, taking in the blonde's scent she had missed so much. "God I've missed you"

"I'm sorry", Emma whispered, her voice cracking and Regina frowned at her.

"What? No no, baby hey, no it's not your fault", Regina assured her turning her around so she laid on her stomach. "None of it was your fault. None of it is your fault. Got it?"

Emma only nodded, too vulnerable to answer and Regina sighed bringing her arms around the blonde holding her tight as she cried. Regina always hated when Emma cried. It made herself feel so terrible because she knew there was nothing she could do. Not this time.

"Tell me something", Emma suddenly said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Something?"

"Yeah. Something from the time I can't remember"

Regina nodded and thought through all the memories.

"There was this one time where we got caught by your parents... while having...", she trailed off with a cough and Emma widened her eyes and looked up at the woman.

"Really?"

Regina laughed and nodded.

"Henry was having a trip with the school so we had the house to ourselves. And... we loved sex. A lot. We did it all the time. And one day we decided to do it on the dinner table", she said and Emma frowned at her.

"Dinner table? Why?"

"I don't remember honestly. We just did it and while we did it, Snow and Charming walked through the door"

Emma couldn't help but let out a laugh at the thought.

"Oh god, why did they just burst through? Why didn't they knock?"

Regina tried to hold a straight face while she answered the blonde.

"I may had forgotten that I had told Snow to just walk in, an hour before. We had agreed on lunch, and apparently I had forgotten to tell you before we had already started"

Emma broke out in pure laughter and Regina followed suit, laughing out loud. After a few moments the laugher died down and they laid in complete silence.

"I couldn't imagine how the last two years must have been for you and Henry", Emma said, but Regina just shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about it. You're here now and we are happier than we could ever be", she said and Emma nodded and moved closer to the woman burying her face in the woman's neck.

"You've always smelt so good", she suddenly said and Regina smiled with furrowed eyebrows.

"Thank you?"

Emma chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to come out just like that. I just couldn't help myself"

Regina chuckled and kissed the blonde's forehead making the blonde blush. She looked up and met Regina's eyes as the brunette looked down at her.

"What?", Regina whispered, but instead of answering, Emma shook her head and moved upwards, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. But it quickly turned deep and hard and Regina knew where Emma was going.

"Emma wait", she whispered stopping the kiss and Emma frowned at her.

"What? Are you hurt?"

Regina had to stop herself from just kissing the life out of the blonde. She sounded so worried and she just knew how much she has missed it.

"No no, I'm good. I just want you to be sure that you want this"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and nodded.

"Of course I want this. I love you"

Regina froze, looking at her girlfriend in the eyes. It had been so long since she has heard those words and to finally hear them, was like a dream coming true. She felt tears in her eyes and soon they were streaming down her cheeks, her whole body shaking as she broke down in sobs. Emma understood her girlfriend's reaction and held her tight, pulling the covers properly over their bodies.

"It's okay Gina. I love you so much", she whispered and Regina cried harder burying her face in Emma's neck.

* * *

The next morning Emma woke up, feeling her girlfriend's arms holding her tight around her waist. She turned and was met by the brunette's forehead and automatically kissed it caressing her hair gently. She closed her eyes taking in the beautiful scent of her girlfriend and son. The scent she was so used to.

It always made her so calm and relaxed and she loved that about them. No matter where they were, she could always be calm just by taking in their scent. The scent showing them being near. After a few minutes she could feel the body next to her in her arms, move and she moved her own head back meeting her girlfriend's tired eyes.

"Hi baby", she whispered and Regina groaned before laying back down in her previous position, instantly falling back to sleep. Emma grinned, putting all her powers in, in order to stop herself from laughing. Her girlfriend had truly missed her and she showed it every day.

An hour later Regina woke up again and this time she was met by a sleeping blonde beside her. She smiled and leaned up, kissing the blonde's jaw before laying back down, letting sleep take over once again.

Another hour passed by and the sun shines through the windows curtains as Emma woke and turned to meet brown eyes.

"Good morning"

Regina smiled and kissed her cheek before snuggling closer to her, enjoying the comfort she received.

"Did you sleep well?", Emma asked holding her close and Regina nodded.

"I did very much"

Emma smiled and kissed her forehead making the brunette smile at the action. "What do you wanna do today?", Emma asked and Regina shrugged.

"I don't know. We could go for a walk, watch some movies, stay in bed all day. You choose my love"

Emma smiled and brought the woman's eyes to hers and smiled at her.

"Thank you", she whispered before leaning in, connecting their lips. Regina smiled kissed her back before being stopped by crying coming from the crypt.

"I'll take her", Emma immediately volunteered and Regina smiled as she watched Emma get out of bed and pull Emmalynn into her arms, hugging her tight. "It's okay baby, momma got you"

A few moments later, Emmalynn stopped crying and Emma smiled and kissed her cheek before walking over to the bed and laying down carefully next to Regina who smiled at them.

"You're good with her", Regina couldn't help but comment and Emma smirked at her.

"Did you doubt me?", she asked, but Regina could see the playfulness in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Not at all", she answered anyway and Emma could see the truth in her eyes. She laid down on her back and laid Emmalynn on top of herself, letting the girl fall asleep once again on her chest. Despite her being a little of a year old, she was a very small child.

"Are you okay?", Emma asked after a few minutes of silence and Regina sighed and nodded while she looked at her sleeping daughter.

"I'm okay yes. It just surprised me. I didn't think you would say it already", she admitted and Emma nodded in understanding.

"It's okay. But I mean it. I love you. I really, really love you Regina"

The brunette smiled feeling tears in her eyes once again and Emma smiled and nodded, silently letting her know it was okay. Regina nodded back and laid down fully, letting her arm wrap around the blonde's waist, just below Emmalynn's feet.

"I love you too Em"

Emma smiled and turned, meeting the brunette's lips in soft kiss.


	3. Discovering

Emma walked inside the kitchen with Emmalynn in her arms and sat her down in her baby chair before walking over to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of milk. She put it in the microwave, warming it up before turning back to her daughter, suddenly seeing her phone floating in the air. Emma stiffened and brought her hands to her back pockets, finding them empty.

_Okay Swan. Take it easy. Don't disturb her_

Emma took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the floating phone, her hands ready to catch it.

"Good morning my two sunshines", Regina suddenly said walking in and Emmalynn's attention turned fully to her brunette mother, the phone falling to the ground. Emma quickly ran to the phone trying to catch it, but just to her bad luck, the phone reached the hard stone floor and instantly broke. Regina turned to her girlfriend, her eyes finding the phone on the floor.

"What happened?", she asked bending down, to help Emma look at the phone. "Is it broken?"

"I don't think so. But I'll check it after", Emma assured her and Regina nodded as they stood. "Somehow she had found my phone in my back pocket and transported it to herself before letting it fly into the sky", she explained and Regina raised her eyebrows in shock.

"She transported your phone?"

Emma nodded and Regina pulled out her own phone.

"What's going on?", Emma asked confused and Regina sighed waiting for the call to be answered. "Gina, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"Blue. Come to the mansion. We have something to discuss", Regina said before ending the call and turning to her girlfriend.

"Transporting objects isn't an easy task. Remember how long it took you to trans– no I'm sorry you don't. The point is, it took you a long time to transport objects. If Emmalynn can do it now, something must be happening. Because she shouldn't even be able to know about her magic nor knowing how to use it. It scares me Emma", she admitted, whispering the last part and Emma sighed and nodded bringing her arms around her girlfriend.

"It's gonna be okay. Blue is gonna help"

Regina nodded and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder. They heard a sound from their daughter and they both turned to see their daughter's toy floating in the air. "She really loves her magic", Regina couldn't help but comment and Emma chuckled nodding.

"Yeah, she does"

Regina smiled and hugged her girlfriend tight as they stood and adored their daughter's beautiful smile. "I've thought about something", Regina suddenly said turning to Emma and the blonde nodded giving her the attention. But before Regina could say anything, the milk was ready and Emma quickly took it out and placed it on the counter, letting it cool off.

"I'm listening"

Regina sighed taking a deep breath as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "I've decided to let you get a little closer to a car", she said and Emma widened her eyes in surprise. She had not expected Regina give her permission so fast.

"Really?"

"Yes. But I'm still driving. So it's called passenger seat until I say otherwise, got it?"

Emma smiled wide and nodded hugging her girlfriend tight. "Thank you thank you thank you"

Regina grinned at her girlfriend's excitement and hugged her back just as tight. "Of course. My pleasure"

Emma smiled and pulled back from the hug cupping her girlfriend's cheeks. She leaned in, kissing her girlfriend deep and lovingly, making Emmalynn smile clapping her hands together, tears forming in Regina's eyes.

* * *

The little family walked inside Granny's, immediately seeing Rex at the counter.

"Hey Gina", he greeted his sister and Regina smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "And hello to you my little princess", he said taking his niece into his arms who smiled and giggled at him.

"Hey Swan", he greeted the blonde, but Emma just kept staring at him, making Regina furrow her eyebrows in worry.

"Emma"

Emma felt her body shake and turned to see her girlfriend's eyes filled with worry. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

Emma nodded and walked over to the man, hugging him slowly before pulling back. "I'll find us a booth", she said before walking away, leaving Regina and Rex to themselves.

"Is this not the first time you see her?", she asked turning to her brother and said brother shook his head, furrowed eyebrows showing.

"No, we met five days ago. Didn't she tell you?"

Regina sighed and shook her head looking worriedly at her girlfriend. "She's gonna be fine Gina. She just needs some time", he assured her and Regina nodded, though Rex could see the worry in his sister's eyes. "What about I take her out some time? Using a day with her, huh?", he suddenly suggested and Regina turned to him and he gave her Emmalynn back.

"Yeah, maybe you should. I think she needs it", she answered honestly and Rex smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Great. I'll figure something out", he said and Regina smiled at him before walking over to the booth where Emma was sitting.

"Hey, are you okay?", she asked the blonde and said blonde nodded looking away.

"I just... I met him five days ago", she admitted and Regina smiled nodding.

"So he told me. How did it go?"

"It was wired. He—", she stopped looking down and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"He... what?"

"He... looks like someone from my... other life", Emma tried to explain and Regina furrowed her eyebrows looking at her brother for a moment before turning back to her girlfriend.

"And who does he look like?"

"Like a girl I met. And... I... I fell in love with her"

Regina widened she eyes looking at her girlfriend with a surprised face. That was not what she had expected.

"A girl. He looks like a girl. Who you fell in love with", she said and Emma nodding clarifying. Regina sighed and looked down at her daughter with a confused look.

"Do you feel anything now, or?"

"No no, Gina. I love you. I don't care about Rex like that. He's a sweet guy, but... I want you", she said and Regina looked at her with a worried look before sighing nodding. Emma sighed and stood from her seat and sat down next to the brunette, forcing her to move further in. Before Regina could ask why, Emma leaned in bringing their lips together in a soft kiss and Regina felt tears in her eyes at the softness of Emma's lips against her own. No matter how many times they had kissed since Emma woke up, it still felt like the first time.

"Alright teenagers, this is a public place", a voice said and they turned to see Zelena standing with her own daughter standing beside her. She didn't look to be more than 4. Maybe 5. The redhead asked her daughter to sit down and the girl did on the other side of the booth, while Zelena still stood.

"I'm sorry Zelena, we just had a moment", Regina apologized fixing her lipstick before turning to Emma, immediately seeing the leftovers of her lipstick on the blonde's lips. She licked her finger before bringing it to her girlfriend's lips, drying the lipstick off. Once she was done, they turned to see Zelena staring down at them and Regina turned to Emma waiting for her to respond. Emma awkwardly stood from her seat and Zelena immediately embraced the blonde, hugging her tight.

_This one is new_

After a few moments of awkward silence, from Emma's side, the redhead pulled back and smiled down at her. Emma let out a small laugh and cleared her throat before turning to the little girl sitting on the other side of the booth.

_She has a daughter?_

"Emma this is my daughter Alex", Zelena introduced the girl and Emma smiled at the girl as she sat back down next to her girlfriend and daughter, Zelena sitting down next to her own daughter.

"Hi Emmy!", Alex greeted her with a smile and Emma smiled at the girl's choice of nickname. It was obvious they had been very close before she was forced into the coma.

"Hi Alex, I'm sorry I can't remember anything", she said, but Alex just nodded before turning to her other aunt.

"Hi Aunt Gina"

Regina smiled and felt her daughter move in her arms, the girl's own arms reaching out towards her cousin. Alex smiled and waved at her cousin who smiled back at her. "So how are you falling in, Emma?", Zelena immediately asked and Emma smiled at her.

"Well it's still... wired, but I like it", she said and Zelena smiled at her.

"Alright guys, usuals?", Rex suddenly came over, asking and they all turned to him, Alex smiling up at her uncle.

"Uncle Rex!" Rex smiled at her before turning to his oldest sister.

"You know what we want Rex", Zelena said and Rex smiled and nodded before turning to Regina who nodded, ordering her and her daughter's own usuals as well before turning to Emma who looked confused.

"You okay there Swan?"

The blonde nodded and shook her head gently.

"Yeah... Yeah yeah, I'm fine, uhm... Can I just get a hot cocoa for starters?", she asked and Rex smiled nodding.

"Of course Swan. Everything for you", he said before walking away and Emma followed him with her eyes as he walked to the kitchen, seeing Ruby standing cooking food. Emma frowned for a moment turning to Regina.

"Where's Granny?", she asked and Regina's smile immediately faded turning to Zelena who gave her a sad smile. Regina sighed and turned back to Emma who looked even more worried.

"Granny... she... she passed away last year"

Emma silently gasped, feeling tears quickly floating in her eyes and she quickly turned to look at Ruby who was busy cooking. She immediately stood from her seat and ran into the kitchen, stopping the brunette from cooking as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Wow, Em wha—"

"I'm so sorry Rubes", Emma cried out and Ruby turned to see Regina nodding her head and she immediately understood why and brought her own arms around the blonde, letting her cry out her sorrow, the whole town had done a year prior.

"Thanks Em"

* * *

Later that day, Emma and Regina was getting ready to go on their first car ride since Emma's accident, but they had clearly different looks on it. Emma was excited. She hadn't been driving for over a week and she desperately needed to drive. Regina on the other hand was terrified. Last time Emma was anywhere near a car, she lost her for two years. She couldn't do that again. She wouldn't.

"It's gonna be fine Gina. I can do this", Emma said behind her and Regina felt arms around her waist, pulling her closer to a warm front, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I know, I'm just...", she trailed off, feeling tears in her eyes and Emma nodded in understanding.

"I know. But it will be okay. I promise"

Regina nodded and took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend behind her. "Alright. Let's go"

The couple walked out of the house, locking the door, and walked over to Regina's car. Emma could practically feel the brunette's body shake as they walked closer and she grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly.

"It's gonna be fine Gina. And you're driving, remember? I'm not touching that steering wheel, 'kay?"

Regina nodded and took a deep breath before unlocking it on her way and sitting inside once she reached it, Emma sitting on the passenger seat. Regina took another deep breath mentally preparing herself for this. Emma took her hand once again and squeezed it gently, knowing Regina needed the support.

"I'm okay Gina. I'm right here"

Regina nodded and took a deep breath before putting the keys in, starting the car. She immediately turned to Emma, watching her reaction, but the blonde simply smiled at her.

"I'm here", the blonde whispered and Regina nodded and put her hands on the steering wheel before slowly driving out of the driveway. They started driving down the street towards main street and once they reached it, the red light went on, and Regina stopped before turning to Emma, watching her like a hawk.

"I'm okay"

Regina sighed in relief and nodded. This wasn't just for Emma to be okay with driving. It was also for Regina to make sure Emma was still with her. That all of this wasn't a dream. God knew how many times she had imagined Emma being there beside her. How many times she had imagined the blonde in their bed. At their dinner table, in their living room. Even in her own office at work. She would imagine Emma walk in, a take out bag in her hand and two root beers in her hand.

"Regina!"

The brunette shook her head and her eyes focused on Emma who looked worriedly at her. "Babe we're at green light. There's two cars behind us", Emma explained and Regina frowned and looked back, indeed seeing two cars behind them, one of them honking loudly. Regina sighed and drove forward turning onto main street. They drove down till the reached Granny's and continued to the next road, turning right.

"This is nice", Emma said and Regina frowned, but didn't say anything. She simply continued to drive and Emma furrowed her eyebrows as to why Regina wasn't answering her, but she figured it was because of the frightens and let it slide, letting her girlfriend drive. They drove for another ten minutes before driving back home, Regina taking a deep breath once she had parked the car and turned it off.

"Gina? You okay?", Emma asked and Regina once again frowned before groaning getting out of the car without another word. It was Emma's turn to frown as she saw Regina go without a word and she quickly got out of the car herself, walking after her.

"Regina"

The brunette continued to walk, completely ignoring the blonde, inside the mansion and Emma sighed and walked faster. "Regina", she tried again, but once again Regina ignored her and walked to the kitchen.

"Regina, what's going on?!", Emma finally asked reaching the brunette, catching her arm, and that made Regina explode.

"I tell you what's going on! That drive, Emma, wasn't nice! It wasn't nice at all! Do you have any idea how hard that was for me?!", she yelled and Emma frowned by surprise.

"Gi-Gina I—"

"Of course you don't!", she quickly interrupted the blonde and said blonde, gently let go of her arm. "Because you don't know what Henry and I went through while you were in that coma! What I went through! You don't know anything about that!"

Emma stared at her girlfriend in completely shock. She had no idea she would explode like this. "Everyday, Henry and I lived on with out lives, while you were in that coma! We had to live our lives without you! Do you know how long it took for me to be able to drive again?", she asked and Emma shook her head gently.

"I started two months ago, more or less. That's how long it took me! Because I didn't want to be a part of something that took my girlfriend away from me! My son's other mother. My soon to come daughter! Our daughter! I didn't want to go anywhere near that death tramp!"

Emma could see the tears fall freely on the brunette's face and Emma had never wanted to hug the woman more in her life, but she knew the brunette needed her space.

"You left us, Emma. All of us! And no, it was not your fault. But that doesn't change the fact that Henry and I were alone. We lost our most important person in our lives. We lost you! The only reason I started drive was because I wanted to visit Henry at his college and I had to get help from your father! He was the one who drove us to Henry's college, when we had to set him off the first time! You weren't there with me when I had to say goodbye to him! You weren't there to support me! Your father was"

Emma nodded, not knowing what else to say and let the brunette continue.

"Every night, I had to lay in our bed alone. I had to fall asleep alone and cold. I woke up to an empty bed and all I could smell was you. You and your stupid good smell! I even had to give birth without you! I gave birth to our daughter, your mother next to me while you were lying in a coma in the room beside us! So no. That car ride wasn't nice. It was the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced", Regina finished before walking upstairs, leaving the blonde completely speechless.


	4. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up and I really hope you guys like it! Something you guys would like is happening! ;P

That night when Emma went to sleep, Regina was already in bed, the lights off. Emma sighed and slowly got ready for bed. She walked inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her and she instantly felt the tears forming in her eyes.

She hadn't meant to make Regina uncomfortable or angry. She just wanted to move on with her life, but she knew she couldn't just do that. There was work needed to be done, and that would take months, maybe even years.

Tears fell freely before she could stop them and she felt her body slowly sinking to the floor, her body against the wall. The tears fell even more and she slowly began to sob. She desperately tried to do it silently so Regina wouldn't notice, but it was hard with all the feelings coming out. She brought her hand to her hair, letting it go through with ease and her sobs became louder and louder and she has no doubt Regina was hearing them.

And heard them, she did indeed. Regina was lying quietly in her bed, thinking back to her day with Emma. Or half day with her. She had been terrified in that car. And Emma saw it as a nice ride. She had yelled at Emma and ignored her the rest of the day. Now she was waiting for her girlfriend to come to bed, when she heard the sobs coming from the bathroom.

She furrowed her eyebrows and listened closer, the sobs becoming louder and Regina knew that Emma was crying freely. She immediately got out of bed and half ran to the bathroom, trying to open it, surprised to find it unlocked. She opened the door and found Emma sitting against the wall, her legs to her stomach and face buried in her knees.

Regina immediately walked over to the sobbing blonde, kneeling down in front of her. "Emma", she whispered and the blonde looked up at the brunette meeting her brown eyes. Regina could see the red eyes full of tears and she immediately brought her hand to Emma's cheek, caressing it gently. Emma began to cry once again, this time letting her head fall onto Regina's shoulder.

"It's okay honey"

After almost thirty minutes in the bathroom, Regina finally convinced Emma to get up in their bed. They got up from the floor and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind them. "Do you want me to help you?", Regina asked the blonde and said blonde nodded, tears falling still. Regina nodded and brought her hand to the hem of Emma's t-shirt and gently brought it over the blonde's head, letting her hair fall so elegantly. Regina instantly threw the t-shirt away, kissing Emma's red cheek.

"I love you Emma", she whispered as she slowly began to open Emma's pants, dragging them down pale legs and emma felt more tears falling. Once the pants were far down enough, Regina gently led Emma to the bed and sat her down before kneeling down and pulling her pants off completely, throwing them the same way as the t-shirt, not even caring at the moment. She gently took off her socks as well, laying them on the ground next to her.

She stood back up and brought her hand to Emma's cheek, while kissing the other.

"I love you", she whispered once again and Emma felt her heart melt at the action. This was why loved Regina. The woman was so good at making you feel loved and she was so easy to love back. Emma couldn't even begin to describe how much she loved Regina.

She felt Regina pull her up to stand and she turned to look into Regina's brown eyes. Regina smiled looking into green ones and Emma felt herself being pulled towards the woman and brought her hand to Regina's cheek bringing her in, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss. Regina knew this shouldn't really happen. Emma was sad and hurting. Emma needed rest. Not this.

But the brunette couldn't stop her. She had missed Emma too much and kissing her like this was completely different from the rest of the kisses they've shared since Emma woke up. This kiss meant so much more and was so much deeper than the rest. It was the most important one.

Regina brought her hand to Emma's neck, bringing her closer and Emma could only let her. Regina felt Emma pull her sleeping t-shirt up and the only thing she could think about doing was bringing her arms up and let the kiss end as Emma pulled it over her head, letting her breast spring free.

But Emma didn't even look down. She kept her eyes focused on Regina's beautiful brown eyes she had fallen in love with so many years ago and leaned back in, resuming the kiss, making it just as deep.

Regina brought her own hands to Emma's back, finding her bra and opening it, dragging it down her arms and throwing it away. She could feel the muscles in Emma's arms, loving the feeling of the blonde's skin touching her own.

She felt Emma's hands finding her panties and she dragged them as far down the toned legs as she could without breaking the kiss and Regina took care of the rest, letting herself stand naked in front of the love of her life. And again, Emma didn't stop the kiss in order to look down. She simply continued to kiss the woman she loved.

She gently brought her hands to her own panties and dragged them down her legs, before throwing them away, letting herself stand naked as well.

She brought her arms around Regina's body and pulled the woman impossibly closer. It was a silent request and Regina knew what she wanted. She nodded and Emma gave a small nod as well before gently lifting Regina from the ground, her hand under the woman's leg, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down.

She rose a body from the other woman's and let the brunette move her body upwards, so they laid comfortably in the bed, their kiss resuming the moment they could.

They got under he covers and Emma could instantly feel Regina's hips moving upwards, and Emma knew what she wanted. She gently brought her hand to the woman's stomach, caressing it gently before dragging it down slowly towards the woman's heated and wet center and Emma couldn't instantly feel the wetness.

She stopped the kiss and began kissing the woman down her jaw and neck, making Regina moan louder.

The blonde immediately began to message the woman's clit, making Regina moan, before flicking her wrist, making a bubble around Emmalynn's crib appear.

Another moan escaped her and she knew she wouldn't be able to last long, Emma finding her opening and a moment later she felt a single finger slowly entering her. Everything stopped and Regina let herself get lost in Emma's love. Even for the one single finger, it was hurting.

She hadn't been with anyone for the past two years Emma had been gone. She couldn't do it. She had only wanted Emma to touch her and make love to her. No one else was ever allowed, no matter who they were. This was the first time they made love after Emma woke up and Regina couldn't be happier.

Emma immediately stopped moving when she heard Regina hiss at the contact of the finger inside her. But Regina just nodded letting her keep going. Emma moved back, meeting the woman's lips and kissed her hard, but still enough to be sensual. She didn't want anything other than sensual. This wasn't rough sex. This was love making.

Emma continued to push the finger inside and Regina opened her mouth in a silent gasp against Emma's lips. Emma waited a few moments, giving Regina the time to adjust to the old yet new size and after a few moments, Regina nodded and Emma nodded back before slowly moving in and out of the brunette, feeling herself being filled with love for the brunette.

It always surprised her how much she could love the brunette. Every second of the day, her love for the the brunette increased and she knew she couldn't love her more but, every day it proves her wrong and Emma couldn't understand that. How was she able to fill more and more love for the brunette.

She nodded, silently asking and Regina nodded back letting Emma push another finger inside and Regina moaned out. Emma thrusted faster, making Regina moan louder. She was so happy that they had magic right now, because Emmalynn shouldn't be hearing this. And neither should the rest of the world.

She thrusted faster and harder earning uncontrollable moans from her lover and before Regina could even register, she felt herself come, all the feelings for the last two years running through her body. They both laid in silence, panting with sticky bodies filled with sweat.

"I love you Emma", Regina whispered against her girlfriend's lips and Emma felt tears running down her face.

"I love you too Gina", she whispered back and Regina smiled and kissed her softly.

* * *

"I knew the moment I saw her, she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. No one can top Regina. I mean just look at her. Really look at her. She's so beautiful. Every time I see her, I fall in love with her all over again, you know? She's my everything. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her again"

Rex smiled at his old best friend as they sat by the docks on a bench. He could see the love Emma had for his sister and he knew she was the right one for her.

"It's wired don't you think?", he asked and Emma turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... you can't remember the last five years. Which means you can't remember when you fell in love with Gina. But because of the life you were living, you loved her"

Emma looked away in thought. He was right. She doesn't remember when she and Regina fell in love. She remembers the memories of Nicky and their threesome drama. But this was completely something else. She and Regina had apparently been through a lot. And Emma was determined to find out.

"Don't worry Swan. You'll find out", Rex said and Emma turned to him, seeing a confident soft smile on his face. Emma smiled back before looking away. Rex sighed and pulled something out of his pocket.

"There's actually something I want to give you", he said showing the small object. It was a small box, with obviously a ring inside. Emma frowned deeply, completely confused about their friendship.

"Dude if this is your way of proposing...", she trailed off and Rex chuckled handing over he box.

"It's actually yours. Before the accident, you had been planning on proposing to Gina. You told me and asked for my blessing only a few days before"

Emma looked down at the navy blue box in wonder and took it gently into her hands. Suddenly a white light struck before her eyes.

_"Hey man! I want to ask you something important"_

"Emma?"

_"Sure Swan, what's up?"_

"Swan, are you okay?"

_"I want to ask for your blessing. I want to marry Regina"_

Emma flinched her hand back and looked at her hands in utter confusion and astonishment. "What just happened?"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and worry, bringing his hands to her shoulders for support.

"Swan. Swan look at me"

The blonde looked up at him, her eyes finding his.

"You're okay Swan. It's okay"

Emma looked away, too astonished to answer and felt his arms around her, leaning her head against Rex's shoulder.

"It's okay", he whispered and Emma nodded slowly while millions of thoughts ran through her mind.

"Do you want me to keep it until you remember or?", he asked and Emma looked down at the box for a moment before nodding. Rex nodded in understanding hugging her tight and Emma was happy that he understood her choice.

"Why don't we go to Granny's and get some lunch, eh?", he asked and Emma let out a small breath of a chuckle and nodded, closing her eyes. She enjoyed having his arms around her. It made her feel like having Nicky back.

* * *

When Emma walked towards the door to the mansion, she turned to Regina's car, memories floating back. She didn't want to touch the car since they drove yesterday. She didn't want to hurt Regina. And if her not being able to drive was the cost, she would pay it without a hesitation. She sighed before walking inside, immediately feeling herself calm down.

"Emma?"

The blonde turned to see Regina walk inside the dining room, coming from the study. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded and walked up the small stairs, instantly bringing her arms around the brunette, surprising said brunette. "What a going? Is everything okay? Did something happen?", Regina asked as she held her girlfriend.

Emma shook her head and hugged her tighter. Regina nodded and let her girlfriend hug her until she was okay to let go. And it took longer for Emma than she had expected.

"Are you hungry?", she asked the blonde and Emma shook her head before kissing the brunette softly on the lips, surprising said brunette. But she didn't complain. She loved kissing her girlfriend. Especially after she woke from the coma. But right now Emma was clearly hurting. Something must have triggered her and Regina was desperate to find out.


	5. Imaginary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! I know it has been long but I just didn't have anything to write. I lost ideas and I just lost interest in the story. But now I'm back and I hope you like the chapter! Hopefully it won't be such a long waiting time for the next chapter. But I can't promise anything! Bare with me!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

“Another week has passed. How are you feeling?”

Emma sat in Archie’s office, the couch feeling quite comfortable. But Emma of course knew that would soon change. “Wired. Long. Probably one of the longest weeks I’ve ever had”, she answered honestly and Archie smiled writing down some notes.

“Have you gotten any memories back?”, he asked and Emma swallowed a lump as she remembered back to the day at the docks with Rex. “It’s okay Emma, you can tell me”, Archie assured her and Emma sighed nodding.

“I was at the docks… with Rex actually”, she started out and Archie nodded with a smile, letting her continue. “We were just sitting and relaxing when he… he-he pulled out this box. It was a ring… A ring box”, she said and Archie smiled and nodded in knowledge. “Rex told me I had been planning on proposing to Regina”

Archie nodded and smiled. “You knew?”, Emma asked and Archie smiled nodding.

“I did. You told me at a session a few days before you brought the ring”, he said and Emma nodded looking away for a moment before furrowing her eyebrows.

“I had a session? What for?”, she asked and Archie sighed looking down.

“I don’t think you’re ready for that yet Emma”, he said and Emma frowned, but nodded in acceptance before looking down. What could it be for them to hold it back still?

“Why don’t you continue on your story? You said you remembered something when you saw the box?”, he said and Emma shook her head.

“Uh… Uh, no. I touched it and that’s where I remembered”, she said and Archie nodded writing down some notes.

“And what did you remember Emma?”, he asked and Emma took a deep breath.

“I was asking Rex for his blessing to marry Regina. I was showing him the ring and asking for his blessing”

Archie nodded and wrote down some more notes before turning back to Emma. “Tell me about you and Regina. How has your relationship been going?”, he asked and Emma swallowed looking away.

“I don’t know”

“What’s bothering you Emma?”

Emma swallowed and looked down at her fingers as they played with each other, her nails digging into her skin. “I love Regina. More than ever. But I just feel… I feel like my feelings come from a dream. Like I wouldn’t love her in real life, you know?”

Archie smiled and nodded. "I understand. But by the look in your eyes, you love her more than if it was just some feelings from a dream. You've always loved Regina. Before you were in the accident. There's nothing fake about that, I assure you"

Emma sighed and looked away, Archie seeing a hint of a smile by Emma's up curving lips. "I love her. And our daughter. I just wish I could remember", she said and Archie could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Life isn't easy, nor fair. Your life proves that. Many of our lives and stories proves that. Did Regina tell you how the birth went?", he asked and Emma nodded looking down.

"She told me my mom was there to hold her hand and support her while I was laying in the coma in the room next to hers", she answered and Archie smiled giving Emma a knowing look and Emma realized what he was trying to say.

"She asked for it", she said and Archie nodded.

"She wanted you as close to the birth as she could", he said and Emma looked around as she stood from the couch. Archie could see the fight in the saviors eyes and he knew something was wrong.

"Emma?"

"She wanted me there. She wanted me to be there for her while giving birth but I couldn't. I failed her"

"No Emma, you didn't fail her. The accident wasn't your fault", Archie stopped her before the thought could sink deep and Emma turned to him, pain in her eyes. "You couldn't have stopped that man in the other car. And none of us could have saved you from going into that coma without killing you. It was your only chance", he said and Emma sighed and took a deep breath tears threatening in her eyes.

"I lost a whole year of my daughter's life. Her first year, the most important one", she said and Archie sighed letting her continue.

"I... I need to make up for it. I need to show Gina that I can be there for Emmalynn and be a good mother to her", she said Archie nodded. "I gotta go", Emma said and before Archie could object, the woman was out of the door, leaving the man sighing deep.

* * *

Emma walked inside the mansion and instantly heard her girlfriend's voice in the living room. "Gina?", she called her out walking into the living room and was met by the brunette laying on the couch, their daughter on top of her.

"Emma? Is everything okay?"

Emma stood and watched her daughter and girlfriend looking up at her. "Yeah, I'm good"

"Did you walk here?", Regina asked surprised and Emma shook her head. "I ran actually", she said and Regina could see the blush creeping on her face.

"Emma are you okay?", she asked worried, but Emma simply smiled and walked over to her, picking Emmalynn up gently, making sure she wouldn't wake her up, before sitting down next to her girlfriend, who sat up. "Archie helped me realize something", Emma started out and Regina nodded, silently waiting for her to continue.

"He helped me realizing that I need to be here more for you, Henry and Emmalynn. I need to show the mother and girlfriend I can be", she said and Regina frowned at her.

"No Emma, you're perfect as you are", she insisted but Emma shook her head.

"I've missed two years babe. I need to step up my game", she said and Regina sighed looking into Emma's eyes only to find love in them.

"Okay. If that's what you want"

Emma smiled and nodded before leaning in, kissing Regina softly. Emmalynn began to wake up and she immediately began crying making Emma smile. "Wanna go to Granny's?", she asked with a smile and Regina smiled nodding.

"Sure"

Emma smiled wide and kissed her cheek before standing up, turning her daughter around in her arms to meet her sleepy eyes. "Good morning sweetie. Ready to get some food?", she asked with cheer in her voice and Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the question. 'Cause her daughter was so like her blonde mother when it came to food. Sticking it down her throat like it was her last meal, and she couldn't love her daughter more for it.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?", Rex asked his sister as they sat in the park later that day, Emma and Emmalynn in the playground in the sand.

"Yeah"

"Have you told her? About... you know", he said trying to get it out and Regina immediately understood.

"No I haven't. I don't really know how to", she said and Rex nodded in understanding.

"You think she still feels the same?", he asked and Regina sighed watching Emma and their daughter as they played in the sand, Emmalynn smiling wide.

“I’m not sure”

Rex sighed and nodded turning to the two blondes in the sandbox. "I don't really care if she does. I love her no matter who she is", she said and Rex nodded with a smile and turned back to the blondes, the small one smiling up at the big one. It was obvious Emmalynn was so fond of Emma already. She absolutely loved the tall version of herself and she just couldn't stop smiling at her.

Regina watched them playing a big smile plastered on her face. She sighed and turned to look at her brother for a moment before turning back to the blondes. "As long as she's happy, I don't care what gender she is"

Before Rex could say anything, Emma and Emmalynn came over them, a tired face on Emmalynn's face. "I think the kid is ready for her nap", Emma said with a smile and Emmalynn yawned wide making Emma grin. Her daughter was so beautiful.

"Then let's go", Regina said standing from the bench and took her daughter into her arms. Not even a minute later, the girl was asleep and Emma smiled at her. Regina turned to her brother and kissed his cheek and hugged him tight before walking towards their car, leaving Emma and her brother alone. Rex smiled and turned to Emma who stared at him with love in her eyes.

"It's okay Swan"

Emma nodded and stepped forward hugging him tight, her arms around his neck. Rex sighed and hugged her back right, sensing she needed it. "It's alright. Just take a deep breath", he said and Emma nodded taking a deep breath.

"I'm, sorry I have to go", she said, quickly pulling back from the hug and walking away without giving him a spare glance and the man furrowed his eyebrows in worry. Emma kept walking, desperately wanting to look back at him, but she couldn't. She knew she would lose herself if she did.

So she kept walking over to the car where Regina was currently placing Emmalynn in her car seat. The brunette noticed Emma's mood and immediately became worried. "Emma?"

"Let's just go", Emma said getting inside the car and Regina furrowed her eyebrows in sorry turning to Rex who stood a few feet away. The man shook his head and Regina sighed deep nodding before waving at him getting inside the car. They drove home in silence, the silence actually tense. More than Regina had thought.

"Emma is everything okay?", she asked and Emma nodded, but didn't say anything. Regina sighed and drove the rest of the way in silence once more. Once home Emma immediately got out of the car and took her daughter into her arms carrying her inside and Regina followed without a word.

Despite her mood, Emma smiled at her daughter as she put her to bed for her daily nap and Regina smiled at scene in front of her. Emma kissed her daughter's head before turning to meet her girlfriend in the doorway. She sighed and walked out of the room, past the brunette and into their own bedroom.

"Alright, what's going on?", Regina asked the moment she closed the door behind her after walking inside their bedroom. Emma turned around meeting Regina's eyes and sighed deep sitting down in the bed.

"I'm fine"

"Well, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard", Regina said crossing her arms and Emma groaned looking back up at Regina.

"Regina just drop it. There's nothing to say", she said laying down in the bed and Regina felt her anger rise.

"Nothing to say?! Are you kidding me right now?!"

Emma sighed and was about to rise from the bed when she felt the brunette getting on top of her, sitting on her stomach. "You don't get to lock me out! There's always something to say. I lost you for two years Emma! Two years! I will not let you lock me out!"

Emma sighed and sat up staring at Regina's sad face. She could see the tears starting to fall and she immediately brought her hand to the brunette's face, cupping her cheek. "I'm sorry. I just need to get used to this", she whispered looking into Regina's eyes and the brunette nodded, understanding her girlfriend's issues.

"Just don't lock me out. I want to help you", she said and Emma nodded in understanding.

"I know. Just give me some time"

Regina nodded and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She leaned forward, kissing Emma softly before letting the blonde lean back and she laid her head on Emma's shoulder, burying her face in her neck. Emma instantly brought her arms around the brunette and took a deep breath, enjoying the moment.

"I love you", Regina whispered and Emma sighed taking a deep breath. "I love you too"

* * *

The next day Emma walked inside Granny's to get her and Regina's order and was met by Ruby and Rex standing by the counter talking quietly. She was about to greet them when Ruby smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly. Emma stopped in her tracks, hurt and betrayal running through her body.

"Emma?"

She stared at the two of them as they looked over at her worried and Emma turned to Ruby anger floating inside. "Em? You okay?"

Before Ruby could react, Emma lightened up some magic in her palm and Rex immediately stood in front of Ruby. "Swan. Take it easy", he said calmly but Emma didn't spare him a glance. She kept her eyes on Ruby and stepped forward only to be stopped by two hands cupping her face. "Emma stop. Look at me, only look at me", Rex whispered and the light flare in Emma's hand immediately disappeared the moment she met his eyes. Nicky's eyes.

Rex sighed a smile on his face, and took Emma's hand into his own before walking to the back of the diner in the green hallway. Emma took a deep breath as she felt her hand shake violently and Rex saw it immediately.

He brought his hand to hers and squeezed it gently bringing her attention to him. "You're okay Emma. Everything's okay", he said calmly but Emma didn't react. She kept looking into his eyes, seeing her old love in them. Before any of them could react, Emma stepped forward and brought her lips to his.


	6. That Unconditional Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up and damn hasn't it been long?!
> 
> I know I haven't uploaded this story in a very long time, and I know I hung you up on a very big cliffhanger here, so you deserve to this. I hope you like this!
> 
> And don't worry! My updates won't be so far apart! Thank you!

It felt like being home. Back home again with her love and her family. Except it wasn't. This wasn't Nicky and she wasn't kissing her girlfriend right now. She was kissing Rex. Regina's brother. Her brother in law. And this was just wrong, in so many ways. But she couldn't stop. The feeling of his lips against her own reminded her too much of Nicky and she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"Emma", Rex said pushing the blonde gently back and Emma looked at him for a moment before widening her eyes in chock. "Emma it's—"

"I need to go", Emma said before he could finish his sentence and she walked out of the hallway and out of the diner, taking the takeout with her.

* * *

Regina sat in the living room with Emmalynn as the girl watched a Disney movie. She couldn't stop thinking about Emma's behavior yesterday. What was happening to her? A sound brought her from her thoughts and she looked down at her daughter who sat in front of her, looking up at her. Regina immediately turned the girl around so she didn't ruin her neck.

"Hi sweetie", she whispered and the girl smiled at her.

"Ma", the little girl said and Regina widened her eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"Ma", Emmalynn said again and Regina widened her eyes even more a big smile on her face. Suddenly the front door opened and they heard footsteps in the hall.

"Emma?", Regina called her out and the blonde walked to the living room seeing her two favorite people smiling at her.

"Hey, I got the takeout", she said holding up the brown paper bag and Regina smiled and nodded before remembering what just happened.

"Emmalynn said her first word just before you came", she said and Emma frowned at her before turning to her daughter who smiled up at her.

"What?"

"Say it sweetie", Regina said turning to Emmalynn and the girl smiled up at her jumping up and down.

"Ma"

Emma's eyes went wide, a huge smile on her face and she immediately took her daughter into her arms, holding her up. "You talked munchkin! You actually said a word!", she almost yelled out in happiness and Emmalynn laughed as her mother hold her up in the air like the lion king.

"I'm so proud of you munchkin. I think you will deserve a treat don't you?", she said and Emmalynn smiled wide. The little family sat down by the dining table and ate their lunch, with smiles on their faces.

"I uh... I wanted to talk to you about something", Regina said and Emma turned from her daughter to her girlfriend and nodded, waiting for her continue. "I've been invited to a big meeting with all the mayors in Maine. I want you and Emmalynn to come with me", she said and Emma nodded turning to look at her daughter who sat and ate her small pieces of carrots.

"Alright. That sounds great", she said with a soft smile and Regina smiled at her. "Where is it?", Emma asked and Regina sighed.

"Portland"

Emma nodded and turned to her daughter once again. The girl looked up at her, recognizing her own eyes and she smiled up at her mother.

* * *

The moment Rex and Ruby walked inside their apartment that evening, Ruby turned to the man with crossed arms. "Spit"

The man frowned turning to his girlfriend for a moment before realizing and sighing deep. "I look like a girl Emma fell in love with in her... coma... life", he explained and Ruby frowned at him.

"What?"

"I look like a gir—"

"Yes I heard you, but... she got jealous? That's why I was almost fried to pieces?", she said and Rex sighed deep nodding.

"Babe relax, she's okay, she just needs time", he said walking over to the couch sitting down. Ruby sighed deep and sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. Suddenly the smell surrounded her and she frowned turning to the man, who looked at her with knowing in his eyes. "Ruby—"

"Get out", she stopped him standing from the couch.

"Ruby please—"

"Don't! I can smell her on you!", she yelled and Rex sighed looking away and Ruby knew the truth. "Did you go all the way?", she asked, afraid of the answer, but Rex shook his head.

"No, I pushed her away Ruby. It was wrong of us and I pushed her away before we got any further", he explained, but Ruby wasn't having it.

"Get out"

"Ruby come on—"

"GET OUT", she yelled and Rex sighed and walked over to the door. He turned meeting Ruby's teary eyes and sighed deep.

"I love you", he whispered before walking out of their apartment and Ruby broke down in tears.

* * *

"What about a movie?", Regina asked as she and Emma went to bed and the blonde smiled nodding. Regina turned on the tv and laid her head on Emma's chest, cuddling into her. Emma could feel the tight grip on her and she couldn't help but smile.

Regina always held so tight around her, afraid she would leave her again. But Emma refused just that. She would never leave Regina again. She would never be able to forgive herself if she did. "You're thinking too much my love", a voice said in a whisper and Emma blinked her eyes, coming back from her thoughts and she met Regina's brown eyes, a soft smile on her face.

"Sorry", she whispered back and Regina chuckled shaking her head.

"Don't apologize Emma. What's on your mind?"

Emma sighed and smiled at her, letting herself get lost in Regina's eyes. Her oh so familiar brown eyes she had fallen in love with so many years ago.

_"I've thought of something"_

Emma frowned as she remembered the scene.

_"Yeah? And what's that?", Emma said and Regina smiled at her._

_"How about a trip? You, me and Henry. A trip to New York"_

"Emma?"

The blonde blinked her eyes, shaking her head and Regina felt worry filling her body. "What's wrong?"

"We went to New York", she whispered and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"We went to New York. You suggested we went to New York for a trip. Me, you and Henry", Emma said and Regina frowned even more realization.

"You remember that?", she asked and Emma smiled nodding.

"Yeah, I just saw it", she said and Regina smiled wide.

"You remember something!"

Emma smiled wide as well nodding and Regina couldn't stop herself from launching forwards and rolling them around in the bed, pulling Emma on top of her, laughing in happiness. But suddenly she remembered what Emma actually remembered and her smile instantly faded. And Emma felt herself worry.

"What's wrong?"

"You said we went to New York? Did you see us in New York?", she asked and Emma shook her head.

"No. I saw you suggesting we went there", she answered and Regina nodded taking a deep breath, making Emma furrow her eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"We never went, Emma. We never went to New York", she said and Emma frowned.

"What? Why not?"

"Henry... He... it was a few days before we would have gone. He was driving to school... another driver got his brake broken and he couldn't stop. He drove right into Henry's car", she said and Emma widened her eyes. "Luckily Henry got out easily and was only in the hospital for two days"

"Luckily? Only?! Regina he was in a car accident! Just like I was!"

Regina gave a small smile, cupping Emma's cheek. "You reacted like that as well when it happened. You freaked out completely", she said softly and Emma sighed bringing their heads together.

"Didn't you?"

"You have no idea", Regina chuckled and Emma let out a chuckle of her own. Though Regina could see the worry in her girlfriend's eyes. "What's wrong?", she whispered and Emma sighed deep, closing her eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you"

Regina nodded feeling the worry in her body increase. "Everything okay?"

Emma shook her head and Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "Talk to me Em"

"I kissed Rex"

Silence immediately took over and Regina looked into Emma's eyes, desperate to find some sort of sign that said that this was a joke. But nothing came and she felt hurt and betrayal taking over. "Gina I—"

"Get off me"

"Gina please"

"I said, get off me"

Emma immediately got off and Regina got off the bed walking over to the bathroom. "Inside, now", she demanded and Emma immediately did as she was told and walked inside. Regina walked in after and closed the door, making sure Emmalynn wouldn't hear anything. The moment the door was closed, Regina turned to Emma and pushed her against the wall.

"Regina what the—"

"What do you mean you kissed my brother?", she demanded and Emma sighed.

"I clicked, okay? I saw Nicky and I just clicked. But it only lasted like a second"

"I don't care Emma!"

Emma sighed and looked down in shame, tears forming. "Gina please... I love you"

"Then why?! Huh?! Why would you do that to me?!"

"I lost it Gina. I'm sorry", the blonde cried out and Regina shook her head.

"Sorry doesn't help it Emma!", she yelled and Emma cried shaking her head.

"Gina... I...", she trailed off and Regina broke down in tears.

"I thought you loved me", she cried out and Emma cried as well, squatting down.

"I do Gina. I love you so much"

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?", Regina yelled and Emma visibly flinched, Regina seeing it easily.

"Baby please... Emmalynn is sleeping"

That made Regina relax immediately and Emma sighed in relief. "You're sleeping on the couch miss Swan", Regina said coldly before walking out of the bathroom and Emma stood left tears falling.

* * *

When Emma woke the next day, she could hear her daughter scream and she groaned sitting up. She walked upstairs to change and get ready for the day before walking back down to the kitchen, meeting Regina and their daughter.

Emmalynn was sitting in her chair and Regina was standing by the stove, making pancakes. She walked over to her daughter and kissed her head softly, earning a smile from the girl. "Ma", she said and Emma chuckled smiling wide.

"That's right baby", she whispered and Emmalynn smiled. Emma turned to see Regina standing calm, doing pancakes and Emma sighed walking over to her. "Hey", she whispered and Regina took a deep breath.

"Good morning miss Swan. You can give our daughter her food before Zelena will come and pick her up", she said not even bothering to look at the blonde and Emma sighed and nodded, knowing to give Regina the time she needed.

"Okay"

Regina sighed as she felt Emma walk away and looked at the oven's reflection, seeing Emma walking over to the refrigerator and taking out Emmalynn's food. Emmalynn jumped in her chair as she watched her blonde mother walking over to her with the food she knew and loved. "Yeah yeah baby, I'm coming", Emma chuckled Emmalynn jumping in her seat and Emma smiled wide and kissed her daughter's face before taking a spoonful of the food and giving it to her daughter.

Being the food lover Emmalynn was and had inherited from both her mother's, despite Regina not admitting it, the little girl opened her mouth wide and Emma couldn't stop the laugh from coming out. Her daughter was just too adorable. "You're so my kid"

Regina couldn't stop the smile from cracking on her lips. She could never get enough of Emma and Emmalynn bonding together. A doorbell was heard and Regina took the opportunity. She put the last pancake on the plate before walking out of the kitchen without a word leaving Emma to follow her with her sad eyes. She turned to her daughter who was looking at her with worried eyes and Emma smiled sadly at her.

"You know me so well sweetie"

Regina opened the door and met her sister and niece on the other side. "Hey you two"

Zelena smiled and went forward, hugging her sister before letting her daughter walk inside. Regina immediately took her niece into her arms and kissed her head. "Look auntie Gina", the little girl said showing her nails and Regina smiled wide.

"Did your mommy put nail polish on your nails?"

"Yeah!"

Regina chuckled and walked further inside, letting Zelena walk in. They walked into the kitchen and both Emma and Emmalynn turned to their guests with the same expressions on their faces and Regina knew she couldn't love them more. "Hello Emma, Emmalynn"

"Hey", Emma greeted the ginger while Emmalynn smiled wide at her aunt.

* * *

"Bye sweetie. I'll see you later", Regina said as she and Emma watched Zelena take Emmalynn into the car, she and Alex spending some time together with the little girl. Once they had closed the door behind them, Regina brought her hands to Emma's shirt and pushed her into the door, earning a hiss from Emma.

"Regina!"

"Shut up! If you really loved me, you wouldn't even have thought about kissing Rex! HE'S MY BROTHER!", she yelled and Emma groaned trying to move.

"I'm sorry! I already told you I'm sorry Gina"

"Don't Gina me! You don't deserve to call me that. Only people who loves me get's to call me that"

Emma sighed, feeling tears already coming and looked at Regina in the eye. "I do Regina. I do love you, I love you so much"

Regina watched the blonde carefully. After so many years of knowing each other, she knew when Emma was lying. "Then show me"

"What?", Emma asked startled and Regina let her go, looking directly in green eyes.

"You heard me. Show me"

They stood in silence for a few moments, Emma looking for any signs of joke, but found none. Was Regina serious right now? And by the look in her eyes, she looked to be very serious. So Emma did the only thing she could do.

She launched forward and brought her arm around the brunette's waist, pulling her in. Their lips meet in a hard kiss and Regina felt herself being led backwards, her back meeting a wall. Emma brought her hands to Regina's thighs and lifted her into the air, holding her against the wall, as she kissed her hard. "Living room", Regina said breathlessly, pulling back from the kiss and Emma nodded carrying the woman to the living room, immediately laying her on the couch.

She instantly got on top of her and brought their lips together once more, while opening the brunette's jeans, pulling them down. She pulled back from the kiss before going downwards, pulling the jeans off completely. She brought the woman up to sit and took off her sweater immediately, throwing it the same way as the jeans. She immediately brought her hand to Regina's bra and opened it, throwing it away as well. She laid Regina back down and watched the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Finish your job Swan"

Emma moaned out and leaned down kissing her girlfriend hard before kissing her down her cheek and jaw, landing on her neck, sucking hard. Regina moaned bringing her hands to Emma's sweater and pulled it off her body, Emma have to pull back from the woman she loved. She found herself in her bra and Regina immediately opened it, throwing it away. He gave Emma a look and Emma immediately stood from the couch and took off her pants.

But instead of getting back ontop of Regina, she walked to the side and turned the brunette, so she was sitting correctly on the couch and was immediately pushed back. Emma immediately brought her hands to Regina's panties and brought them down her legs and threw them away. Her eyes immediately landed on Regina's center and she couldn't stop herself from opening her legs and launching forward, taking a long lick from bottom to top making Regina moan out.

Emma moaned at the taste and started eating the brunette out, earning several gasps from said brunette. She felt hands in her golden locks and felt the tightens of being pulled closer. "Fuck Emma"

Emma loved the sound of her girlfriend moaning her name and brought two fingers to her entrance, teasing her entrance. Regina groaned in annoyance, hating to be teased like this. "Emma"

Without a single hint, Emma pushed the two fingers inside, earning a scream from Regina. She thrusted inside the woman hard as she ate her out and Regina felt herself getting higher and higher and before she knew it, she came and she knew her orgasm was the best she has ever gotten.

Emma smiled as she heard Regina come but after a few moments she heard crying and she looked up to see Regina crying, tears falling. Emma sighed and moved back up laid down in the couch, bringing Regina down next to her and brought her arms around her girlfriend. "I love you so much Gina", she whispered and Regina cried harder. "I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere", she whispered holding her girlfriend.


	7. 2.0

Regina sat by the docks, clearing her mind. She had told Emma she needed time to think and decided to go to the docks. "Gina?", she heard her brother's voice and turned to see him walking towards her. She sighed, thinking back to the thoughts of him and Emma kissing.

Just the picture in her head makes her want to hit a wall. "Gina I'm so sorry", he said sitting down next to her and Regina sighed, looking away. "Gina please say something"

"I've thought about telling her", she said suddenly and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? About the transformation?"

Regina nodded looking down and Rex sighed nodding. "You think she's ready?"

"No. But she deserves to know", she answered and Rex nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a few moments and Rex absolutely hated it, deciding to end it.

"Do you hate me?", he asked quietly and Regina remembered her brother as little, giving her the same look. He always gave it when they were young.

"No. I'm just disappointed", she whispered and Rex sighed looking away. He understood his sister. She loved Emma and it was obvious she felt betrayed. Another silence took over, none of them knowing what to say. But once again Rex stopped it and spoke up.

"Mom asked if you and Emma wanted to come for dinner with her and Dad", he said and Regina nodded.

"Sure"

Rex smiled chuckled and kissed her cheek softly.

* * *

When Regina came back home, she noticed how quiet it was and she turned to see Emma sleeping on the couch, Emmalynn sleeping on top of her. Regina smiled at the sight, walking closer. She took a blanket and brought it over their bodies, before leaning down, kissing Emmalynn's cheek and Emma's lips softly.

She gently lifted Emma's head and sat down, so Emma's head laid on her lap. Luckily she didn't wake the blonde, and she sat in the couch in silence as she caressed Emma's hair as she watched her two girls sleeping. She felt her own eyes getting heavy and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

After a few minutes Emmalynn woke up and looked around seeing her mothers sleeping on the couch as well. She smiled and stared at them for a few moments before looking down at the ground. She slowly moved the blanket away before moving around on her mother's stomach bringing her legs to the side.

Gently and slowly she came closer to the ground and lastly she landed, a smile on her face. "Ma ma", she said as she crawled away, letting her mothers sleep. She crawled over to her toys and took a doll, but instead of taking it into her arms, she used her magic and let it float in the air. She clapped in her hands in happiness as she watched the toy and took another toy letting it float as well, a huge smile on her face.

Emma woke up a little startled and could immediately feel her daughter's absence on her stomach. She groaned and moved her head looking up at her Regina who was sleeping peacefully with her head on her palm. She sighed and watched her girlfriend sleeping, a happy smile on her face. Every time she looked at her girlfriend, she falls in love with her all over again.

She saw something in the corner of her eye and turned her head to see her daughter in the corner of the room with her toys. But her toys were not laying on the ground. At least five toys were currently floating in the air and a sixth were on it's way. "Gina", Emma whispered trying to get her girlfriend's attention. "Gina. Wake up", she said clapping her gently on her cheek and Regina woke up, blinking her eyes open.

"What?"

Emma didn't need to answer as Regina immediately noticed the floating toys. The two mothers watched their daughter in shock as she played with her toys. "Should we say something?", Emma whispered and Regina shook her head.

"No. Let's see how far she comes", she said and Emma nodded watching her daughter. The girl was now up on 8 toys and as she let her 9th rise to the air, but the first toy now fell to the ground and the girl turned to the toy with small furrowed eyebrows.

Emma and Regina shared a look before turning back to their daughter who sat with the toy in her hand, her concentration at it's finest. Slowly the toy rose to the sky without another toy falling and a big smile reappeared on her face.

She looked up to see her mothers staring back at her and a smile appeared on her face. "Ma ma", she said making all of the toys fall to the floor and both mother's smiled at her.

Suddenly a knock was heard and Emma rose her head from Regina's lap and stood from the couch, walking over to the door. She opened it and gave the unfamiliar man a smile. "Can I help you?"

"Emma. How nice to see you again. How are you feeling?", the man asked with a comforting voice and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry do we know each other?", she asked a little unsure and the man furrowed his eyebrows.

"Emma are you okay?"

"Emma? Who is it?", Regina called out and Emma furrowed her eyebrows turning to her girlfriend.

"I don't know", she said confused and Regina walked over and looked at the man by the door.

"Hi daddy", she said softly hugging him tight and Emma widened her eyes realizing who the man was.

"You're Henry Mills"

The two Mills's both turned to Emma who stared back at them with disbelief in her eyes. "I am indeed. Are you alright?"

Emma frowned even more looking at Regina who looked worried back at her. "Are you okay Emma?"

"Can we talk? Just the two of us?", she asked walking up the stairs and Regina nodded with furrowed eyebrows before turning to her father.

"Emmalynn is in the living room", she said and Henry Sr. nodded giving a soft smile and walked to the living room while Regina walked upstairs to Emma who sat in the bedroom on their bed.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What do you mean what's wrong, how is he alive right now?", she asked and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gina... you told me you killed your father in order to cast the curse!"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at Emma, not understanding what's going on. "Cast the curse? Emma I never casted the curse. Rumple did, you should remember that"

Emma widened her eyes at the statement and looked away in disbelief. Regina sighed feeling worry taking over. "Emma sweetie"

"This can't be real. This cannot be real"

"Emma baby please be careful with your head"

Emma sighed deep and turned to her girlfriend who stared back at her with worry in her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just... He's your dad and...", she trailed off and Regina gave her an assuring smile.

"It's okay sweetie. He loves you. He knows how good you are to me", she said and Emma sighed and hugged her girlfriend tight.

"I just want to make a good impression", she said and Regina smiled nodding.

"You did Emma. Years Ago", she whispered and Emma sighed realizing there was nothing she could do. Apparently this was the real world. Regina never casted the curse. Her father wasn't worth it. So Gold did it instead.

"I'm so glad we ended up here anyway", she said and Regina smiled wide.

"Me too"

Emma chuckled and pulled back from the hug, smiling at her. Regina smiled back and brought her hand to the blonde's cheek. "I love you", she whispered quietly and Emma smiled at her.

"I love you too"

Regina chuckled and leaned in, kissing Emma softly. They walked back down and was met by Henry Sr and Emmalynn who were sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Hey you two", Regina said with a smile and Emmalynn immediately looked up at her mothers, smiling at them.

"Ma ma"

Regina smiled wide and took her daughter into her arms kissing her cheek. "Is my little princess talking?", Henry asked with a big smile and Regina nodded.

"She is indeed"

Henry Sr. smiled wide at his granddaughter before turning his daughter in law who looked a little uncomfortable. "Are you okay my dear?", he asked her gently and Emma nodded taking a deep breath. The man smiled and stepped forward hugging the blonde. Emma immediately fell into the hug, feeling herself relax.

_"It's good to see someone loving my daughter again"_

Emma furrowed her eyebrows at the memory and pulled back from the hug to look down at the man.

_"Of course Mr Mills. I love your daughter more than anything", Emma said with a smile and the man smiled back up at her"_

"Emma?", Regina called out her girlfriend and Emma turned to her. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded turning to Henry Sr. who smiled softly back at her. "I just remembered something", she said softly and both Mills members rose their eyebrows.

"What do you remember Emma?", Regina asked desperate to hear what her girlfriend remembered.

"You thanked me for loving Regina", the blonde answered looking at Henry Sr. and the man smiled nodding.

"I did. And I still am. Every single day"

Emma gave him a soft smile and Regina couldn't stop the smile from forming either. She loved to see her father and Emma interact. Before Emma's accident, she and Henry Sr. had an amazing friendship. Emma always helped him in the garden, helped him fixing things in the house, even the car, sometimes with help from her own father.

And to Regina's big surprise, Emma's at the time as well, both of their parents were very close. They always had family dinner together and spent the holidays together. They were a perfect family.

"I actually came to ask if you were ready for a welcome back dinner", Henry Sr. asked and Emma turned to Regina who gave her a soft smile, before turning back to her father in law.

"Of course. That would be great", she said and Henry smiled at her.

"Wonderful. I will inform your mother Regina, and you can come around six, would that suit?", he asked turning to his daughter and Regina smiled nodding.

"Yes daddy"

Emma smiled at the two of them, loving how their relationship was. It was amazing to watch how much Regina actually loved him, despite being the evil queen in the past. She understood why Regina couldn't cast the curse.

* * *

That night when Regina got in bed, Emma was already laying there, her mind going through all different kinds of thoughts and Regina could see it in her eyes. She always could. "What are you thinking?", she asked softly and Emma sighed deep turning to her.

"How did all of this start? I don't understand", she said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I just... in my other life, you were the one to cast the curse, you used your father's heart in order to do it", she tried to explain and Regina sighed nodding.

"Okay. Looks like you've lost more memories than we thought", she said and Emma sighed looking down. Regina gave her a soft smile and brought her closer.

"After Rumple casted the curse, your parents gave you up, and send you through the wardrobe", she said and Emma nodded.

"Yeah I remember that", she said and Regina nodded.

"You grew up in foster systems and became pregnant when you were eighteen"

Emma nodded letting her girlfriend continue. "You gave Henry up for adoption and I adopted him shortly after"

Again, Emma nodded and Regina gave a smile. "When Henry brought you to Storybrooke, he immediately tried to convince you to make me believe. He knew we could destroy Rumple's curse together"

"How?", Emma asked and Regina sighed standing from the bed and walked over to the dresser opening a drawer and pulling out a book. It looked like the storybook. She walked back to the bed and sat down, crossing her legs. Emma sat up next to her, so close the whole side of their bodies were touching.

Regina opened the book a few pages forward and the picture showed herself and her father standing in the castle. She was giving her father his heart back. She knew she couldn't do it. Emma sighed turning to Regina who looked down turning the page and the blonde turned back to the book seeing Rumple casting the curse, sacrificing his son's life. Neal.

"Wait. He sacrificed Neal?", Emma asked in surprise and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Neal? You mean Bealfire?"

"Right, Bealfire", Emma said realizing that none do them knew him as Neal. But if he never became Neal, who was...?

"Wait... who is Henry's biological father?", she asked and Regina felt herself panic. She swallowed hard and looked away.

"I don't know if you're ready to hear that Emma", she whispered and Emma felt her heart speed up, guessing where this was going.

"Gina please... just tell me", she begged, the tears forming and Regina felt her own tears.

"Emma—"

"Gina please"

Regina sighed, looking at the woman she loved more than anything.

"When you first came to town, you told me Henry was created in a one night stand. I believed it and we went on. But when we fell in love and got together, you told me the truth about his existence... Emma... You... You were forced to create him... A man took advantage of you", she explained and Emma looked away in disbelief. Henry wasn't created by her and Neal. He was created by her and a rapist

"I'm so sorry Emma", Regina cried out and Emma felt herself become sick.

"I need to go for a walk", she said standing from the bed and Regina watched as her girlfriend put on a tracksuit and walked out of the bedroom, tears falling down their cheeks.


	8. The Dream Of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Another chapter is up! And my, hasn't it been long?! I am so sorry for the long wait! But I hope you will like this chapter!
> 
> Now I know a lot of you probably have lots of questions about the Rumple's curse and all that, but do not worry! All of your questions will be answered in the story! (Hopefully) If you have questions left at the end of the story, once it's finished, I will of course answer them as good as I can. But for now, I will not answer too many questions. That will just ruin the story ;)
> 
> Now on with it!

"Emma? Are you ready?", Regina called out her girlfriend and when she didn't get an answer, she furrowed her eyebrows at walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, her heart almost breaking at the sight.

"Come on baby, you can do it", Emma said as she sat on the floor, Emmalynn standing a few feet away. "Come on baby"

Regina watched as her daughter looked down at her feet. It was the first time Regina had ever seen her stand up without help. "Come to mama", Emma whispered and Emmalynn slowly took a step and then another. At last she reached only a few steps to her blonde mother before losing her balance and Emma caught her hugging her tight.

"You did it sweetie. You did it!", Emma cheered and Regina couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her daughter had taken a step without help and both mothers couldn't be more proud of their daughter.

"Emma baby, we need to go", she said and the two Emma's turned to their woman smiling at her.

"Ma ma", Emmalynn said and Regina smiled and walked over, taking her daughter into her arms, Emma standing from the floor.

"Did you see it Gina?"

"I did baby, it was beautiful", she whispered and Emma smiled wide bringing her arms around her girlfriend. Regina smiled and leaned in bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too Gina"

* * *

The couple stood in front of the porch of Regina's parents and Emma felt herself almost faint. This was her girlfriend's parents. Cora who had wanted to kill her and Henry Sr. who was actually dead. But now they were here, ready to welcome her back into their lives. She had no doubt they had been affected just as much.

She felt a hand in her own and a squeeze in assurance. "It's okay. They love you. Like you love them", Regina assured her and Emma nodded taking a deep breath. Before she could think about running, the door opened and revealed Cora Mills.

"Regina, Emma. Lovely to see you again. And my beautiful little granddaughter, how are you pumpkin, hhmm?", Cora said taking her granddaughter from her daughter's arms and Regina smiled at the sight. Cora turned to Emma and gave her a soft smile. "Hello darling. How are you feeling?"

Despite the wired atmosphere she was still getting used to, Emma smiled at the woman. "Better. Still getting used to all of it, but to know that Regina has my back makes it all much better"

"I'm glad to hear that darling. Why don't you come in?"

Emma smiled and nodded in gratitude, walked inside looking around. It was obvious it was elder people who lived there, but it was a beautiful house still. Furniture you would fall dead asleep on. An armchair obviously for Henry Sr. "It's beautiful", Emma said smiling at Cora and the woman smiled back as she held her granddaughter.

Emma smiled and walked further into the house meeting Henry Sr. in the kitchen. "Mr Mills", she greeted him softly and the man turned to her with a smile.

"Please Emma. It's Henry. It always has been", he informed her and Emma felt herself coming home. Henry Sr. was an amazing man.

"Henry sweetheart will you please take Emmalynn while I make dinner ready", Cora said and Henry Sr. smiled nodding and took his granddaughter into his arms. Cora smiled at them and kissed her husband's cheek before turning to the stove.

Once the dinner was done they all sat down, Emmalynn in between her grandparents. "So Emma. How are you feeling? Regina have been telling me you're speaking with Archie. Is that helping?", Cora started out and Emma smiled at her nodding.

"Yeah definitely"

"I'm glad to hear that. And how are you finding everything? It's not everyday you wake up from a coma and you suddenly have a daughter to take care of"

"It definitely surprised me. But I love Emmalynn more than anything. I'm happy to have her in my life along with Gina", she said turning to Regina who smiled back at her. She leaned in and kissed the blonde softly making Emma smile into the kiss.

"And we're glad to have you in her life. You've made her very happy Emma", Cora said and Emma smiled at her mother in law before turning to her girlfriend who smiled back at her.

"And she makes me happy"

Regina smiled at her girlfriend. Sometimes she still couldn't believe her girlfriend was actually awake and back in their lives. She couldn't be happier. She brought her hands to Emma's face and leaned in kissing her once more, Emma eagerly kissing her back.

"Alright children, get back to the food", Cora said with a chuckle and the two women pulled back with smiles and small blushes on their faces.

Once dinner was done Regina took Emmalynn for a change and Cora took Emma to the living room. "I want to show you something"

Emma nodded and Cora smiled walking inside the living room, Emma following suit. She walked over to a bookcase and pulled out a big thick book, giving it to Emma. "What is it?", Emma asked and Cora smiled at her and guided her over to the couch sitting down. Emma sighed and opened the book revealing photos. It was a photo album. And she was in it.

"That's from our first dinner together as a family. It was a few days after you and Regina got together", Cora said and Emma looked at the picture of her and Regina smiling at each other as they sat by the dining table. The same places as they had been sitting in today.

"I've always admired your relationship. You were destined to break Rumple's curse. You were the savior and Regina was the evil queen, though not anymore. You were the ultimate paring. The ironic, yet iconic love story"

Emma smiled at the thought of her and Regina falling in love. She could only imagine how it must have been. "I was actually against your relationship for starters. But you proved to me many times that you loved Regina and you wanted to be with her. You even took me to dinner once", she said with an amused smile and Emma smiled back at her.

"Why?"

"You wanted to prove that you were good enough for her. That you loved her more than anything and wanted to spend your life with her and make her happy. And eventually you proved me right"

Emma smiled and nodded turning back to the photo album. "Emma?", Henry Sr. called her out and Emma turned to her father in law and smiled gently at him. "Will you follow me please?", he asked her and Emma nodded turning to Cora who nodded taking the photo album.

Emma stood from the couch and followed the man as he walked up the stairs and over to a door. He waited for Emma to stop next to him and opened the door turning on the lights. Emma opened her mouth in astonishment as she saw what was inside. Pictures, trophies, everything you could possibly imagine in a room dedicated to a sport. In this case, golf.

"You play golf?", she asked with a smile walking further inside and the man smiled at his golf partner.

"You and I both", he answered and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm a golf player?"

"Indeed. And a very talented one. A handicap of four", Henry said making Emma widening her eyes. Henry smiled and walked over to his golf bag and took it giving it to Emma.

"Come"

Emma silently followed the man out of the room with the bag and down the stairs meeting Regina and Cora. "Daddy, you showed her the golf room already?", Regina asked surprised watching Emma struggling with the bag. She smiled and walked over to her girlfriend helping her.

"Thanks", Emma said with a small smile as she got the bag under control. Regina smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to her father.

"I was hoping to get something out of her. A memory or something. Now we're going out for a swing or two to see if she still has the talent of a handicap four", he explained and Regina nodded turning back to Emma.

"Good luck"

Emma gave a tight smile and followed her father in law outside to the garden, where they had a teeing ground and you can shoot to an empty field. "Wow", she mouthed silently and Henry smiled at the astonishment in his partners eyes. He took the bag from her and placed it next to the tee spot, pulling out a 4-iron before giving it to Emma.

"Take a shot", he said and Emma sighed deep taking the iron. Henry smiled and took a tee and a ball, giving it to her as well. Emma took a deep breath and walked over to the tee ground. It surprised her how easy it felt for her to place the tee down and the ball on top. She almost felt free. She watched over the field and it surprised her when she saw a small flag at the end of it.

"You think she's gonna do it?", Cora asked as she and her daughter stood by the window and watched their loved ones, Emmalynn in Cora's arms.

"I know she will. She loves the sport", Regina said confidently and Cora smiled at her daughter. She truly admired how much Regina admired and trusted her girlfriend.

Emma stood ready placing the iron behind the ball. She took another deep breath and looked at the ball for a few seconds before swinging the iron and the ball flew across the field. Henry smiled impressed, Cora and Regina doing the same and Emma stood with disbelief in her eyes as she watched the ball fly. She has never felt so easy on a sport, nonetheless any sport.

"Good job Emma", Henry Sr. said softly and Emma turned to him with a soft smile.

* * *

"The dinner went well", Regina said that night as they laid in bed and Emma nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it did"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the lost answer and turned to her girlfriend. "You okay?", she asked softly and Emma turned to her nodding. Regina sighed deep and brought her girlfriend closer, letting her feel safe and loved. And that made Emma break down.

"I'm sorry", she cried out making Regina furrow her eyebrows. "I shouldn't have kissed him, I'm sorry Gina"

Regina felt her heart break at the sight and brought her girlfriend closer, letting her cry.

* * *

Ruby sat in her couch watching a movie when she heard a knock on the door. "Finally. I'm starving", she groaned out as she stood from the couch and walked over taking her wallet on the kitchen counter before walking over to the door opening it. "Hey, sorry, I had to find my wallet", she said as she looked down in her wallet finding some cash.

"You know it's funny. I used to order for two, but my boyfriend isn't here. He's probably off drinking beer somewhere", she said still looking down and Rex smiled at her as he stood in front of her with two pizza boxes in his hands.

"Sounds like a douche", he said and Ruby looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah. He kinds is", she said and Rex sighed looking down at the boxes in his hands. "Where's—"

"I sent him back. I've already paid for the pizzas", he explained and Ruby stared at him for a few seconds looking him over. She could see the sorrow in his eyes, the regret, the love. The love he had for her, and hopefully still has.

Without another word she stepped aside and let him enter closing the door after him. He walked over to the counter and placed the boxes down before turning to the brunette meeting her eyes. It was obvious she was fighting something. And apparently she lost. Because she suddenly stepped forward and bringing her hands to his hoodie's zip, zipping down and taking it off his shoulders throwing it away.

"Ruby—"

"Shut up", she hissed bringing her hands to his t-shirt pulling up and over his head throwing it away, leaving him with bare chest. She instantly brought her hand to his neck and pulled him down letting their lips meet kissing him hard. Rex was confused but let her, knowing he probably shouldn't stop her.

"I thought you were starving", he said against her lips, but Ruby groaned taking off her own t-shirt quickly opening her bra, throwing that away as well.

"I can eat later"

"But what about the pizza?"

"Fuck the pizza!", she hissed and Rex nodded kissing her hard.

* * *

When Emma woke up she groaned and rolled over only to meet an empty bed. She furrowed her eyebrows and got out of the bed looking around. "Regina?", she called out her girlfriend but she was nowhere to be seen. Shaking her head she thought the brunette might be down in the kitchen.

She put on some clothes and went to brush her teeth before walking out of the room and down the hallway towards her daughter's room. She opened the door softly with a smile only for the smile to disappear when she saw the room. A normal guest room with a bed and a closet, no Emmalynn in sight. Where was her daughter?

"Regina?", she called out her girlfriend once again, closing the door and walking fast down the stairs and looked around. "Gina? Gina where are you?", she called out but no answer was heard and Emma began to fully worry.

"I don't care sheriff, what if something happens to him?", she suddenly heard Regina's voice and Emma turned to the living room, seeing Regina and Rex standing, Regina obvious worried out of her mind. But something was wrong. Her hair was shorter and Rex looked younger.

"Gina?"

"It's going to be okay Miss Mills. Henry is a smart kid", Rex said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows at the formalities.

"Henry? Is he okay? What happened to him?", Emma asked now worried as well but none of the siblings answered.

"I know he is, but...", Regina trailed off and Rex sighed looking at his phone for any new messages but none was received. He sighed and walked over to his sister squeezing her shoulder.

"It's okay Miss Mills. We're gonna find him", he whispered softly and Emma frowned at them.

"Gina? What happened! Please tell me!", she said in utter panic, stepping forward to touch her shoulder but her hand went straight through making her gasp. "Where the hell am I?!"

She looked around the living room at the pictures on the wall, none of them showing her. Only Regina and Henry. Suddenly a car engine was heard and Emma would recognize that from anywhere. Both Regina and Rex ran over to the window, Emma as well, though she went straight through them and looked perfectly out of it, seeing her yellow bug just in the hole in between the two big bushes. They watched as they the door to the car opened and an eleven year old Henry stepped out of it, making both Emma and Regina gasp.

"Henry", Regina whispered and ran over to the door and opening it running out of the house towards him. Emma and Rex ran after her, though Rex stopped on the porch, Emma as well. She immediately noticed her former and younger self standing a couple of feet away.

"Oh my god Henry, thank god you're okay", Regina gasped out and immediately squatted down bringing her arms around him, hugging him tight. After a few moments she pulled away and cupped his face, looking him over.

"Are you hurt sweetie?", she asked and Henry smiled shaking his head.

"No mom, don't worry. Emma took great care of me", Henry said and Emma smiled at the sound of her younger son. Sometimes she missed his tiny little voice. Regina looked up at the blonde in front of her and said blonde gave a soft smile back.

"Oh. You found him", the brunette said with a smile herself and the younger Emma chuckled.

"Actually he found me", she said and older Emma smiled softly, Regina frowning looking at her son.

"What?"

"Yeah mom. She's the savior, she can help us break the curse", he said and Regina gave a soft smile before turning to the blonde in front do her. "And she's also my birth mother", he quickly added before running into the house, greeting the sheriff on his way. Regina stood frozen for a moment watching her son as he left before turning back to the blonde.

"You're his birth mother?", she asked surprised, though she could see the resemblance. Same cheekbones and smile. A beautiful smile she had watched on her son's face ever since she adopted him.

"Hi"

Emma gasped out as she woke up, sweat practically pooling from her skin and she looked around the room seeing Regina laying in bed next to her, sleeping peacefully. She sighed deep and laid back down bringing her arm around Regina's waist and immediately pulled her whole body closer. She laid restless the rest of the night, the thoughts running through her mind; What the hell just happened?


	9. Not An Update

Hello everyone.

I know you guys have been waiting for an update for a very long time now, and I am deeply sorry. And that’s why I am writing this to you now. To explain why I haven’t uploaded.

About six months ago I found out I want to change my gender. I think deep inside me, I’ve always known, but it just really came to me those six months ago. And so far I have only told my girlfriend, one of my friends who’s a transgender himself and one family member (my aunt). Of course they’ve all accepted me and I love them for it. And deep inside I know the rest of my family will accept me as well, but the fear is still there you know?

But of course that’s not the only reason. In December last year, me and my family moved out from our big house to a small apartment. Ever since we’ve moved, my life have moved from top to bottom. Everything is just going downwards. We had to move because my dad couldn’t pay the bills, so he found the smallest apartment with 3 bedrooms for 5 people. So I share with my sister and because of that, I can’t do anything in private. I have no privacy in my own “home”. So living there is definitely not healthy for me nor for any of the others in my family. I am going crazy.

One last reason. A few months ago I started going to a psychiatrist and I discovered that I have a personality disorder. I will not go into details but it’s a disorder that makes me get more angry than others in the same situation, if you know what I mean? Like if I spilled a cup of milk, I would get furious and blame myself, hit myself, just hurt myself really, where others would just be like “damn it, well that happens” and then move on.

Because I have this disorder, it means I need to take pills every day, sometimes more than usual. And if I can’t handle being alone or be outside the psychiatri, I need to call them so I can get in and stay with the professionals where they can take care of me. I don’t want things to come to that, but we will see.

I’m not writing this because I want you guys to feel bad of to pity. Because I hate when people pity on me. I’m just writing this to make you guys understand my situation and letting you know why I have been gone.

I still write every now and then, just not as often. Don’t get me wrong, I still love to write and there are plenty of more to come on all the stories. Believe me. I AM NOT QUITTING.

Now that you guys know why I have been gone, let me update on your stories.

 **A Reason To Smile**  
So. This story is on its way. I have written a little, but of course, not enough for a whole chapter. Still a few words and then it’s there.

 **Dreaming A Reality**  
There is already a chapter done and the next is on its way as well. If I find the time tomorrow, I will post the next chapter.

 **Gina**  
I have to be honest. This story is currently on a pause. I have a half chapter done, but I kinda lost my interests in it. I will not give up on it, but it will not be updated for a while I think. I have a writers block when it comes to that story, I need a little inspiration. So if any of you have any ideas, then please come with it. I would love to hear them.

 **Big Family Of Mine (Merry Christmas threequel)**  
This is on its way as well. The chapter is almost done.

  
 **SwanQueen OneShots**  
As you know I have a SwanQueen OneShots story as well and I have a lot of OneShots going on at the moment. I am running with a few ideas in my head as well, even an idea for a new story, but that new story have to wait.  
But here’s a list of upcoming OneShots:

_Look Alike Part 4  
Prefects Part 5_

You guys have sent me some prompts as well and you have not been forgotten. I am working on them. Trust me.

 **Soldier of Love**  
This story hasn’t been updated for over a year and I am deeply sorry. The last chapter is actually almost done and I will update it as soon as it is done.

A new thing I want to add soon is a **SwanQueen Week 2**. A few weeks/months ago there was a SwanQueen Week and I really wanted to participate, but I’m just not that fast, so I decided to take my time with the stories and I am almost done. I only need the 6 and 7 and I am done. I really hope you will like them.

I think that’s it really. I hope you can forgive me for being gone so long. You are the best readers and I thank you for your patience.

Just one more quick thing. I have started going back to school so the updates will of course be a little.... yeah. But you guys probably get it.

Again, I apologize and thank you for your support.

Yours truly.


	10. Feeling Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter is here! I know it has been long and I am sorry. I've told you why and I thank you for understanding me and supporting me. You have no idea how much it means to me, so thank you.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter

"Maybe you should try it. Going out. Meeting people", Rex suggested as he and Emma sat in granny's eating breakfast together and Emma frowned at her friend.

"I'm dating your sister"

"Not like that Swan. Like meeting friends. Like Leroy. He misses you", he said and Emma chuckled.

"I bet"

They sat in silence eating their breakfast for a few moments before Emma decided to break it. "So you and Ruby are on good terms again", she said and Rex smiled turning to look at his girlfriend who stood in the kitchen and cooked.

"Yeah. Yeah you could say that"

Emma smiled looking down for a moment before turning meeting his eyes. "I'm so sorry Rex. I really am", she whispered taking his hand into her own and the man smiled squeezing her hand in assurance.

"It's okay. I get it"

Emma smiled at him, enjoying the feeling of his hand in hers. It reminded her so much of Nicky and she felt herself being pulled towards him.

"How was the dinner?", he suddenly asked her and Emma cleared her throat looking away, Rex noticing she still hadn't pulled her hand away from his.

"It was... wired. To say the least. But you guys have lovely parents", she answered and Rex smiled nodding in agreement.

"Can't say I disagree. They are quite lovely parents"

Emma chuckled and felt a squeeze in her hand making her turn to him once more, looking him into his eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and Regina walked inside with Emmalynn in her arms. "Hello you two", Regina greeted them and their hands parted slowly as they turned to her.

"Hi Gina", Emma whispered with love in her voice and eyes and Regina smiled at her giving Emmalynn over before sitting down next to her in the booth.

"I hear the dinner went well", Rex decided to quickly say before the silence became awkward and Regina smiled at him nodding.

"It did. Daddy showed Emma the golf room", she said proudly and Emma gave a tight smile as she held Emmalynn, Rex widening his eyes.

"Already?", he asked and Regina smiled nodding. "Wow. And how did it go?", he asked and Regina turned to Emma who was busy playing with Emmalynn and their linked fingers.

"Emma shot the shot of a four handicap", she said as she looked at her two favorite girls before turning to her brother.

"I'm glad to hear that", he said with a smile and Regina smiled back at him.

* * *

"I have a meeting here at one, do you think you can make Emmalynn company here in the office in the meantime?", Regina asked as the little family walked inside the office, Emmalynn in her blonde mother's arms.

"Of course. I'd love to", Emma said with a smile and turned to her daughter who smiled back at her.

"Great. The meeting shall only be around an hour, maybe two if mrs Grant decides to show up", she said with dramatic eyebrows and Emma chuckled.

"Of course. I'll stay with her as long as it takes", she said and Regina smiled at her, knowing Emma would stay with their daughter forever. She looked down at her watch and saw she had twenty minutes left before the meeting started. She walked over to Emma and brought her arms around the blonde's waist bringing her closer.

"I have twenty minutes till my meeting. Maybe we could use the time to talk about your little moment last night?", she asked and Emma sighed looking down. She turned to Emmalynn who was looking at her brunette mother's face and she couldn't stop from smiling at her daughter.

"Yeah. Maybe we should", she whispered and Regina smiled nodding. They walked over to the couch and sat down, Emmalynn laying her head against Emma's chest. Emma instantly brought her arms around her, holding her close.

"So. Tell me", Regina whispered and Emma took a deep breath.

"I think it was more of a memory than a dream", she started out in a whisper and Regina nodded letting her continue. "I woke up in our bed, but you were gone. So I called out for you but you didn't answer. I decided to go out looking for you and looked into Emmalynn's room but she wasn't there either"

Regina sighed bringing her hand to her girlfriend's, squeezing it softly. It was obvious the dream, or memory, had taken Emma by storm. She looked down at her daughter to see her already half asleep.

"I walked down the stairs and found you with Rex standing in the living room. You were panicking. Rex tried to calm you down", Emma continued and Regina titled her head, sensing what Emma's memory was about.

"It was the day Henry had ran away. I brought him back. The day we met"

Regina smiled softly nodding and Emma smiled back. "He said I could help you break the curse. You already knew about it then?", she asked curiously and Regina smiled but shook her head.

"No. I was just as cursed as the rest of them. But Henry is my son. I would forever believe him. Even if it was all just an illusion for him in the end"

"But it wasn't", Emma said with a smile and Regina smiled back leaning in closer, letting their foreheads meet.

"No. It wasn't. And thank god for that", she whispered back and Emma smiled kissing her forehead. She turned and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully and she couldn't help but kiss her head as well.

"You remembered something", Regina whispered burying her face in Emma's neck and Emma smiled nodding.

"I did", she whispered back and Regina smiled wide pulling back just enough for their noses to meet. She instantly leaned in, bringing their lips together and Emma immediately kissed back.

"I love you", the brunette whispered pulling slightly back from the kiss and Emma smiled against her lips.

"I love you too"

* * *

When Regina walked inside her bedroom that night after having put Emmalynn to bed, she immediately noticed Emma sitting on the bed, playing with her nails. She felt the worry inside her increase and walked closer to her girlfriend. "Hey. Are you okay?", she asked softly sitting down next to her and Emma sighed shaking her head as she looked down. "What's going on?"

Emma kept quiet not knowing how to answer and Regina sighed deep. She moved closer to her girlfriend and laid against her front, her head resting on the blonde's chest, her arm around her waist. "Baby talk to me", she whispered and Emma took a shaky deep breath.

"What if I dream of a memory again?", she asked softly and Regina sighed looking at her girlfriend. She brought her hand to the blonde's cheek and turned her head, making their eyes meet.

"Then I'll be right here when you wake up. And I will make sure that you're okay, no matter what", she whispered in a promise and Emma nodded feeling tears fall. Regina laid further down in the bed and held out her arm.

"Come", she said softly, Emma immediately laying down in her girlfriend's arms and instantly brought her arm around her waist pulling her closer. "I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere", Regina whispered into her ear and Emma felt herself relax at the words. They made her feel safe and loved, and that was all Regina wanted.

"I love you Emma"

* * *

When Emma opened her eyes again, she was once again in their bedroom, but this time Regina was there. She sighed, feeling herself relax and brought her arms around the brunette, only for her arm to go straight through her and Emma gasped out. Before she could do anything else, the door opened and eleven year old Henry stepped inside.

"Mom?"

Regina groaned and blinked her eyes open, seeing her son standing by the end of the bed. "Henry? What's going on sweetie? Are you okay?", she asked softly turning to the clock. It was three in the morning.

"Can I sleep with you?", he asked softly and Regina smiled nodding. Henry smiled wide and crawled into the bed. Emma had to remove herself not to see her son crawl right through her. She watched as he laid down next to his mother and Regina immediately brought her arm around him, pulling him easily closer. Henry snuggled as close as he could and they both fell asleep seconds later.

Emma sighed and laid back down, watching her family as they slept. She was craving to bring her arms around them, letting them feel wanted and loved. But she couldn't. So she fell asleep with tears falling down her cheeks.

When her eyes opened again Regina laid next to her, but no Henry was there. Emma immediately brought her hand to Regina's cheek and felt the skin touch her fingers. She immediately brought her arm around her, pulling her closer than every, loving the feeling of having Regina in her arms.

Feeling the pressure, Regina woke up and saw felt the two strong arms around her, holding her close and she knew Emma had just woken up from a memory dream. "It's okay. I'm here", she whispered and Emma nodded, feeling the tears falling. "What happened?"

Emma shook her head and Regina understood. They weren't talking about that right now. Right now Emma needed to feel loved and safe and that's what Regina made sure of the rest of the night.

* * *

"Mom? Mooom", Henry called out his mother and Emma opened her eyes, the sun hitting her eyes immediately. She looked around and was instantly met by Henry who once again laid in between her and Regina, trying to wake his brunette mother. Regina groaned and opened her eyes meeting her son's beautiful brown eyes.

"Good morning sweetie", she whispered kissing his forehead and Henry smiled at the action before looking up at her.

"Good morning. I'm hungry"

Regina sighed and nodded. "Of course. Go and get ready. I'll go and make some breakfast"

Henry nodded and let himself be kissed on his shoulder once more before getting out of the bed and running out of the bedroom. Regina sighed and rolled over so she was laying on her back. Emma watched as she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling. She desperately wanted to just grab her and hold her. She looked so lonely.

After a few minutes Regina got out of the bed and got herself ready for the day. Emma watched as she brushed her teeth and changed her clothes. She blushed hard, feeling a little bad. She was just watching her girlfriend undress, while Regina thought she was actually alone. When she was done, she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs and Emma followed her.

She watched as Regina began making pancakes and Emma could feel the need to hold Regina around her waist from behind. After a few minutes Henry came down the stairs and walked inside the kitchen and Emma smiled at him. She walked over to him and brought her hand to his head to ruffle his hair, only to have go straight through once more.

"Oh... right", she mumbled and sat down in one of the chairs, bringing her elbows on the table, letting her chin rest against her palm.

"Have you packed your bag?", Regina asked as she placed the last pancake on the plate and Henry smiled nodding.

"Yeah. It's by the door", he said and Regina smiled nodding and Emma couldn't help but smile as well. Regina walked over sitting down in the chair next to Emma and they began eating. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard and Regina furrowed her eyebrows and stood from the table. She walked out of the kitchen and Emma followed her, Henry not far behind. The brunette opened the door and was met by blonde hair.

"Miss Swan"

"Emma!", Henry said with enthusiasm and hugged the woman tight, younger Emma hugging him back. The older Emma who still stood behind Regina watched her younger self with envy. She could touch their son and she couldn't herself.

"Miss Swan. May I ask what you're doing here?", Regina asked after clearing her throat and Emma looked at her with a smile.

"Uh, Sheriff Hastings told me they needed reinforcements in the sheriff's department. I just spoke to mayor Gold. I got the job. Just wanted to inform you", she said and Henry smiled wide.

"So you're staying?"

"Yeah kid. Guess I am"

Emma opened her eyes and she was back in her bedroom with Regina laying next to her. She immediately brought her arm around her waist, happy to feel the soft skin against her palm and brought her closer. Regina felt the tightens and knew had once again woken up. "You're okay", she whispered and Emma nodded against her cheek.

* * *

"You wanna talk about it?", Regina asked softly as they all sat by the breakfast table and Emma turned to her girlfriend.

"Not right now", she whispered and Regina nodded in acceptance. She turned to Emmalynn who sat and chewed on a piece of fruit.

"Ma ma"

Regina smiled and caressed her daughter's cheek softly before turning to Emma. "I'm here if you need me. For whatever it is", she said and Emma smiled softly at her.

"Thank you"

A phone call was heard and they all turned to see Emma's phone screen show Rex's name. Emma smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hey. Yeah, we're just sitting and eating breakfast. Yeah sure, see ya"

"Is he coming here?", Regina asked drying Emmalynn's face with a tissue and the little girl smiled at her mother.

"Yeah, he says he and Ruby got some news", Emma answered and Regina nodded. After a few minutes a knock was heard and the front door opened making the three girls turn to the door, Emmalynn jumping in her seat at the sight of her uncle. Rex smiled and ran over to the girl with a big smile on his face, taking the girl into his arms.

"Hi my little princess", he greeted her holding her up above him and Emmalynn laughed at her uncle, the big grin she had definitely earned from her blonde mother on display. Emma and Regina smiled at the sight, happy to see their daughter so happy with her uncle.

"Hey, how are you?", Ruby asked as she sat down next to Emma and the blonde smiled turning to her.

"Better. Definitely better", she said with a smile and Ruby smiled back at her.

"I'm glad"

Regina eyed her girlfriend with a knowing look. She knew her girlfriend wasn't better. She wasn't better at all. With the memories and dreams, that terrifies her every single night, it hadn't become a bit better at all. And Emma knew that. But she didn't want Ruby and Rex to worry. Neither did she with Regina, but the woman was next to her all night and she knew what was happening.

"Emma!"

Emma jumped shaking her head as she looked at the others who looked worried back at her. "Are you okay Emma?", Regina asked softly, putting her hand on top of the blonde's and Emma felt the need to hold it tight.

"Yeah I just... I need a moment", she said standing from her seat with a squeeze in her hand and walked out in the back yard. Regina sighed and looked down, Rex and Ruby sharing a look.

"How about Ruby and I take Emmalynn for a walk in the park and you and Emma can talk", Rex suggested and Regina looked up at her brother nodding.

"I'll see you later", he said kissing her cheek and Regina smiled and watched as her brother took Emmalynn's small jacket, putting it on her before leaving the house along with Ruby.

Regina sighed deep and stood from the table walking over to the backdoor. She watched Emma standing by the apple tree, her hand softly on top of it. She walked closer to her and brought her hand on the blonde's shoulder making said blonde turn to her. "Come. There's something I want to show you", Regina said and Emma nodded and followed the brunette back inside and up the stairs to their bedroom.

Regina walked over to closet, pulling out a box from the top shelf before walking back to the bed where Emma sat with unsure eyes. Regina sat down next to her girlfriend, feeling the heavy green eyes on her. She was about to open the box when she stopped and looked up meeting the heavy green eyes.

"Before... the car accident... you were dealing with some problems", she started out softly and Emma nodded silently letting her continue. "You had trouble with your life, not living it like you wanted to"

Emma could see how hard it was for Regina to get this out and she brought her hand to the brunette's, squeezing it gently. "Emma I... I don't know how you will take this or if you want to continue the process or not. But you deserve to know and it's your choice what you're doing about it. But I promise I will support you in whatever decision you make", Regina promised and Emma nodded taking a deep breath, holding it in.

Without another word, Regina gave the box over to Emma and the blonde took the box, eyeing Regina with unsure eyes. She slowly opened the box and furrowed her eyebrows a little at the small different stuff that was in there. "Do you want me to stay or?", Regina asked unsure and Emma turned to her.

"I... I don't know", she answered looking back down in the box and Regina sighed nodding.

"I think it's best I'm leaving you alone. What you're about to find out might be a lot to take in"

Emma nodded watching her girlfriend walking out of the room and once the door closed she turned back to the box taking a deep breath before digging in.

* * *

"You gave her the box?", Rex asked as he sat on the bench, watching his girlfriend and niece play in the park.

"Yes I... I thought it was time to tell her", Regina answered back and Rex nodded.

"And... what did she say?"

"I left her alone with the box. Thought it was better for her to be alone around something like that. She always wanted to be alone around that topic"

Rex nodded taking in the words and saw his niece smiling wide. "Yeah I know. But she's not our Emma anymore Gina. And I don't think she will be for weeks, maybe months"

"Gina?", Emma's voice was heard and Regina sighed deep into the call.

"Emma's calling for me. Love you", she said before hanging up and walking back out of the kitchen seeing Emma standing in the dining room, holding the box. "Hey"

"How long?", Emma immediately asked and Regina sighed.

"You started feeling different a few months before your accident", she answered and Emma sighed placing the box on the dining table. "We hadn't gone far with the transformation, but we had agreed on a name"

"Daniel", Emma whispered quietly, Regina raising her eyebrows in surprise and Emma saw it. "When I was fifteen, I read this book. It uhm... I was about this boy named Daniel. He was an orphan and you read about his story in the foster system. It reminded me so much of my own story, and I... I could relate to him, you know? And then when I found out I wanted to change I... I knew I wanted to be named Daniel"

Regina looked down in thought. When she was told Emma wanted to be named Daniel, it had made her think twice. When she was with Daniel she loved him more than anything and only wanted to be with him. But when Emma told her she wanted to be named Daniel, she had paused and thought about it deep.

The thought of Emma suddenly being named Daniel terrified her. Daniel had meant everything and the name was very special to her. If Emma changed her name to Daniel, it wouldn't have the same meaning. It wouldn't only remind her of her previous love, but also of her current.

"I can choose another name, if you want me to", Emma said, bringing her back from her thoughts and the brunette looked up at her surprised.

"You still want to go through it?"

"Yeah. I may not remember the last five years, but I remember the rest. I remember feeling different when I was little, I remember how awful I felt about my own body... I want to go through the transformation", she said and Regina nodded stepping closer to the blonde. She brought her hand to her cheek and caressed it softly, looking into her eyes.

"Then I will stay by your side. I will follow you through it all, good and bad times"

Emma felt tears in her eyes bringing the woman closer by her waist. "Thank you"


End file.
